A Teenage Nobody
by xALL THAT JAZZ
Summary: When a teenage girl's life seems to be ruined when her boyfriend leaves on some mysterious trip, she searches for a way to forget it. But when a stranger comes and promises just that, does she end up with a solution that is more that she bargained for?
1. A TEENAGE NOBODY

A TEENAGE NOBODY

a organization xiii fanfiction

**START PROLOGUE**

_Just a step from the edge, just another day in the world we live..._

"Honey, you're boyfriend's here. He says it's urgent, and you need to come right away. Has something happened...?"

* * *

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up. You need to stop being so reclusive. I'm sorry he left, but you can't just shut yourself in your room forever..."

"I've been outside; I met a new friend the other day."

"Oh really? What's his name?"

"He didn't say, but... He's helping me get over the past..." A sound of some furniture moving around ensues, before the door peaks open." I'm going to go get some ice cream, that okay with you?"

"Sure, just be back by dinner, okay?"

"Of course, mother."

* * *

This was how the story started. A mother and daughter talking, a boyfriend leaving, a small depression that follows, a new friend... At least, that's just the beginning. Something about this new friend is different, but nobody can quite place a finger on it. Nobody has met him before, and his business is fleeting. But at least she's getting out of the house.

**END PROLOGUE**

Welcome to "A Teenage Nobody" a fanfiction I wrote a while ago but I'm completely doing it over again. It needed a more romantic twist from my point of view and just that more action to go along with it. I want to use more of my writing abilities that I've recently acquired to a serious test. I've been working to actually write a serious story and maybe make somebody cry? I don't like making people cry, but that would show that I've taken a step further in my writing?

Starring a teenage girl whose life seems to be ruined when her boyfriend leaves on some mysterious trip to nowhere. Worried about his safety and that he broke up with her the day before her birthday, and their one-year anniversary, she resorts to being a recluse in her room and only coming out for meals if for anything at all. Her mom, worried about her daughter's state of mind, convinces her to get out of the house and try and see if she can hang with her friends before the school season ends once more.

Here she finds a new friend, mysterious as the trip her boyfriend disappeared on, who promises that he can help her forget about the past and that it will be virtually painless. Eager to move on and just forget about him in the first place, she meets with him regularly to help herself and get her mom off her back. But when something unknown happens to her, did the whole plan end up more than she bargained for? And does forgetting mean leaving her old and sheltered life forever?

**COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY ABOUT THE AUTHOR**

Mwa-ha-ha-ha, I added this because I feel like there isn't enough in the prologue. You've probably seen my profile, if not maybe you should check it out -hinthint-. I rather like author notes, however, and so I would be prepared for little spontaneous tid-bits. I started writing when I was about nine, I thank Heidi/Memento Morri for actually introducing me to many of my favorite manga/music/books/everything else, and my other friend, Tasha, for introducing me to fiction in third grade (Harry Potter was the first chapter book I had ever read).

I would love to say the main character and describe them but unfortunately, if I did that, it would ruin some of my chapters and make it harder for me to not repeat myself. I have a tendency to do that a lot, any of my friends will probably tell you as much, so I am trying to not say anything to where I can repeat myself. I ramble, obviously, but maybe this has actually caught your attention and you're going to continue to read. Or maybe you're concerned about my state of mind... Either way, hope you enjoy reading this story~


	2. IT'S A BREAKDOWN

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**1. IT'S A BREAKDOWN**

_... And your consistent nagging, and your constant state of panic..._

--Breakdown, Forever the Sickest Kids

Well, that trip to get some ice cream hadn't turned out as well as she was hoping. First of all, she wasn't heading towards the wagon that rolled by every evening at four thirty-five to get some sea-salt ice cream that she had grown a liking too. No, of course not. She was heading towards where ever that mysterious friend was. He said that this would probably be the last time she would have to walk inside that odd Castle before she could completely forget about... _him_. As she neared the mysterious building, she heard the regular whoosh of wind as her mysterious friend appeared. He always seemed to come as if whisked in with the air, and after about three visits she had grown accustomed to it as if everybody showed up such as that.

But something was different. The air was still seeming to move about, brushing the trees around her, the blades of grass swaying melodically, and she had a feeling that it wasn't just her friend the therapist, if that was what she should call him. Before she could turn around, a sharp pang erupted in the back of her skull, and she felt herself falling forward. She thrust out her arms, hoping to catch herself in the fall, but her full weight landing on her small arms caused them to buckle as she did, her face landing into the hard earth without a sound. She tried to cry out, but her trachea seemed closed off.

Already, dark spots starting dancing in her vision, which was already blurred with reflexive tears. She wasn't used to being hit over the head, and it felt like somebody had used a baseball bat. _I wouldn't be surprised if there was a flippin' brain injury. That had enough energy to knock out a full grown man! _She thought sourly, but that was the last coherent thoughts that she could piece together, the rest of it being jumbled together as her mind tried to shut down to prevent any further damage. She had a faint realization that something bad was going to happen, but her body wouldn't listen to her as she drifted out into unconsciousness.

* * *

_I am five foot even, I'm sixteen years old. I'm not a violent person, but have a sharp tongue should I ever need it. People make fun at me at school for being short, but I really don't mind. My mom said that I'd grow out eventually. I think she's just saying that because she doesn't want me worrying about my self-esteem. I'm not a huge popularity hit, but it's not as if I'm a nobody or whatever. I'm really not that shallow, I'd like to think. My name..._

_What is my name? _

This thought sent her brain wheeling, and her mind started to sluggishly start sending messages to her other limbs. She didn't feel like anything was broken, so she thought of that as a good sign. She slowly opened her eyes, only to close them painfully against the light that shone brightly from a white ceiling. After a second, she tried again, and blinked quickly as the landscape around her slowly came into focus. She could see elegant arches in the building, and she had a broad feeling of regality. But more importantly was the faint sounds that reached her ears, which were still struggling to work from misuse.

"Heard Vexen just dropped her off, said he made her himself..."

"Just another mistake probably, remember the Repliku...?"

"Won't even hold a shape for long. She'll be a Dusk before long..."

She struggled to sit up, but the pain in the back of her head flared once more and she let out a gasp of pain, falling back against what she was sure was a couch and a few throw pillows. She could feel a few presences in the room turn towards her, their gaze like actual probes watching her. She blinked a few times and managed to scoot herself up a little bit on the pillows and get a look around half of the room.

The first thing that she noticed were several figures in black cloaks, some pulled up to hide their faces, others watching her with a blunt scrutiny, as if she were some foreign subject. She immediately felt subconscious about her outfit, a dark purple tank-top over a white thinner one, and beige shorts that just barely made it too her finger-tips, which was just her typical 'near-the-end-of-school-year' outfit for weekends. But under all the glares, she pulled back the straps on her tank and drew her legs closer today. At the small adjustment, a few of the cloaked figures laughed, and she remembered she had a sweatshirt tied to her waist, and quickly pulled it on.

The few faces that she could see were a bit of an odd perspective to her. A tall, obviously male, figure with bright red hair and green eyes that she couldn't help but relate to Sonic the Hedgehog. Under each eye, he had an upside down triangle just slightly darker than his pale skin tone. He had a smug smirk on his face, as if he was a mischievous child who just did something bad and he knew he wasn't going to get caught. She instantly disliked him, just because she had a strong feeling against people like him, so she didn't have her gaze linger on him long.

The next person her eyes wandered too was a slightly shorter figure, and she assumed it was a female. Blonde hair pulled back from her face, but missing the ponytail, and two bangs hung lazily back as if whatever amount of hair gel she used to get it took look like that couldn't hold them down. She seemed nonchalant, like she rather be out hunting down some food than standing there and watching her. She was talking quietly to the red-head, and both of their minds seemed to have forgotten that they were supposed to be doing something.

Diverting her attention, the girl on the couch looked on the other side of Sonic was a boy who looked about her size and age, maybe a bit taller, with spiked hair that reminded her slightly of Zac Efron. He actually looked a bit curious about her sudden arrival, but like all of them, there was a tone of un-interest, dismissal, and... Unemotional. _It's like they don't have hearts or something... _She thought coldly, but she could tell something was different about the younger boy, and she decided to talk to him later.

If she figured out why she was here in the first place.

"So... Does anybody want to explain to me why I'm here?" she asked with incredulity in her voice, though she couldn't keep a hint of panic from her voice. Who were these people and what was she doing here?

A few of them turned their attention towards her, like they were surprised that she could utter a sound. _Of course I can, why would I be mute? These creeps need to get better at studying their kidnappees. _She thought bitterly, her hands moving to rest against her temples, a jingle of vibrantly colored pink, purple, and silver bracelets clashing against her wrist. Only after about a second, the only girl that seemed to be in the room stepped forward and rested her hand lazily on the couch, looking at the one curled in the corner tauntingly.

"Well, looks like Vexen's little mistake can actually speak," the girl said tauntingly. "He called you Xenia, before he disappeared off the face of the Castle. Xemnas said that we should honor that name, however dorky it is, because you couldn't remember your name earlier," she continued dismissively, looking back towards Sonic and Zac. "Seems Axel hit you a bit too hard over the head," she said laughingly, though the tone was still a bit flat, like the laugh was forced.

Xenia, as that is what she shall now called her, shot a glare towards the boy who the other girl looked at, Sonic, and raised her eyebrows at him in a defiant expression. He gave a dark chuckle, rolling his eyes. This, of course, set her off. The last thing that Xenia liked was guys with the personality that she was getting from this so called "Axel".

"What are you laughing at, Red? Something tickle your fancy?" she shot at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Axel just rolled his eyes; obviously she didn't sound as threatening as she thought she did, and crossed his arms. "Nothing, Purple. You're just weaker than I thought you would be," he said nonchalantly, not even looking at Xenia as he spoke.

Xenia, catching his comeback, instantly became confused. "Purple...?" she said quietly, taking a strand of her hair and pulling it front of her face. Sure enough, her nearly shoulder length, straight hair was a faint lavender purple. _Well, at least it's not too obnoxious. I could live with this color. _She thought to herself, but it still made her uneasy on how her hair was purple when it used to be... What color was it before? Suddenly, she couldn't recall.

And what was up with all these crazy names? So many different questions and none of them were being answered. There was one that was rising above all else, bubbling to her lips and overflowing before she could stop herself from sounding stupid.

"Where are we?"

Her voice sounded small and weak, and ridden with a panic that she couldn't seem to get rid of. It bothered her immensely so, but she couldn't help it. After a few glances and snickers aroused around the room, and nobody seeming about ready to answer her, she was about to ask again, but out of her peripheral vision, she saw the younger boy's mouth open and she instantly swallowed her comeback as the answer came from him.

"Castle Oblivion, of course."

**END CHAPTER**

Whoo~ Chapter one finished. I'm rather proud of this chapter. It's much better than the original, and I think I've developed Xenia more in this chapter than in the last series alone. Anyways, rate or review? I don't mind if you didn't, but it'd be cool to see that people actually read my stories. I'll try to update as much as I can, at least once a week if I can't do it more often.

**DISCLAIMERS**: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. I do not own.

The italics above each chapter are quotes from songs I think kind of fit the song. Go ahead and listen to them. I like them. The one from the prologue is Hero by Skillet by the way.

**RANDOM TIDBIT OF THE CHAPTER: **Technically, Nobody's can feel because emotions come from the brain, not the heart though it is constantly associated with it. My friends tell me not to be so technical with Disney games.


	3. YOUR FAIRYTALES

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**2. YOUR FAIRYTALES**

_... Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom..._

-Fairytale, Sara Bareilles

Castle Oblivion... That was a new one. Xenia knew that her mom once told her of the Castle as a story. While other kids were reading Cinderella, her mother told her long elaborate fairytales about a Castle deep in the woods where there were some people who had defied death, and now lived in immortality but missing their hearts. She would listen in rapture to the thought, but she always kept a special place for fantasy in the depths of her mind.

But that was just what it was. A _fantasy. _There was no such thing as Castle Oblivion, and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, making her shake her head. "That's the stupidest notion that I have ever heard. Castle Oblivion. Come on! That's a story I've grown out of long before I turned sixteen," Xenia's voice was full of disbelief, her tone almost sardonic, and even before she finished her sentence, she knew that she had embarrassed the miniature Zac. Although he looked like his face should be flushed, nothing happened...

_That doesn't prove anything, girl. Get your thoughts together and make a reasonable decision. _And with that thought that going through her head, she brushed her hair from her face and looked at each of them. However, all of them--at least those whose faces she could see-- looked rather serious about the small child's proposition. Now that she thought of it, the outfits were much like the ones that were in the stories her mother had told her. That made her snap her fingers as a realization came through her head.

"Oh, I get it! You guys are _role-players,_" she said brightly, glad that she came to a reasonable explanation. But as she looked around, everybody looked at her like she was crazy, and she saw a shadow of a smirk on Sonics' face. This, however was the best response, as the blonde girl exploding out with a laughter than made Xenia feel sick to her stomach.

"Whoa, there. You really had me going for a second," she said between laughs, obviously trying to catch her breath. "Role-players! That's a new one. Even if we _were,_" she put a lot of power into that last word. "Admitting it would be breaking the fourth wall," the blonde continued, as if this were something that Xenia should already know. Which, she obviously didn't.

Xenia rolled her eyes, as if this were the stupidest notion in the world, as she turned and placed her feet on the solid ground, pushing herself up easily. The pain in the back of her head still throbbed, making her a little bit dizzy, but she steadied herself against the back of the couch. Looking behind her at the other sets of faces, she was surprised to see that the looks, and probably the names to go along with them, continued to get more bizarre.

Too her left, that was earlier blocked by the couch, was a medium sized boy with dark blue hair that fell in front of one eye, making him look dark and mysterious. Xenia's friends would've referred to him as emo, but she saw a flicker of a smile on his face as she made eye contact accidentally, and she had a feeling it was just his style. Scene kid, probably. His gaze was calm and calculating, like he was thinking of something extremely logical.

Next to him was another boy/girl with a lighter shade of blue hair. Xenia was sure it was a boy, but she had to admit the hair was a bit girlie. He had a dark scar in the form of an "X" crossing at the bridge of his nose, each one running oppositely from his forehead to his cheek. It looked painful, and Xenia decided not to inquire why he had it. He looked a bit nervous, like he should be doing something else. Another thing that she didn't want to know what was going on.

Looking beside the "X" boy, she saw a perky blonde who looked like a kid that she went to school with. The front of his hair was spiked upwards, and the rest hung down at the sides of his face. He was hopping up and down like he really needed to go to the bathroom, but as her gaze fell on him, he turned and gave a rather spastic wave in her direction. She offered a smile in return, but really wasn't in the mood to pay attention to him any longer. Xenia made a mental note to try and avoid the two as to avoid an awkward conversation.

Several more of the cloaked figures had their hoods up. Xenia just took this as a "I will probably never see your face again, and I don't want you talking to me", so she continued on. She spotted a guy with grey hair that reminded her of the "X" guy, with orange eyes. His parents were either on something before he was born, or those were some wicked contact lenses. He had a sense of power, and she had a feeling that he was the one who ran this joint, if anything.

This quick check only took about a second, but before she could do a full three-sixty, a voice spoke in response to the blonde girl.

"Don't be so harsh, Larxene, you weren't much better," the voice was dark and rumbling, as if it belonged to somebody big and burly. As Xenia turned to look she noticed the speaker was just as lean as the rest of them, but he looked as if he was used to controlling a dark power. This was, however, a bit ruined as he had layered pink hair, making him look almost like a girl, but the voice could only belong to a man with power.

This comment, however, was received by Larxene in a totally different matter. Her gaze narrowed and you could practically see the anger boiling. "Urasai, bakayaro!" she yelled at him, and Xenia didn't need to know Japanese to know she wasn't saying something proper.

A blonde man with a goatee-ish thing on his face and a British accent seemed to also want to join in the argument, yelling something that sounded like "busu," which was returned by another yell that Xenia would've written down as "ketsunoana" from Larxene. Xenia was about to yell over them to stop arguing when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, she came face to face with the short kid. His wide blue eyes had a hint of mischief and understanding, and he held out his hand and made a motion for her to take it.

She blinked, surprised at the gesture. But at the yelling that was arising from the room as a few of the people tried to calm the group down and others joined in, she tentatively allowed her hand to slip into his. As she did, however, she felt a surge of power flow through her and a dark shadow sudden enclose around her and the boy. She closed her eyes, shaking her head, but when she opened them, she was no longer in the room with all the arguing people. She was in a long hallway, and the boy was a few steps away.

Xenia shook her head as if to clear it, looking at the boy again. "So, this really is... Castle Oblivion then..." she said quietly, as if to reassure herself. Her head was spinning with questions that were asking if this was real, then what else was real?

The boy nodded, and he gave a small smile. "I'm Roxas by the way," he continued as if from an after thought, and Xenia nodded back. The name suited him.

"So... What does all this mean?" her voice came out soft, worried. She say a look of concern pass over Roxas' face, and she was instantly curious to what made his expression falter, but it was almost instantly gone, and she could have just imagined it.

Roxas sighed, crossing his arms and then uncrossing them, trying to figure out how to explain the situation. "You're... A Nobody now, just like all of us. You get to live here and help us collect hearts to make Kingdom Hearts, which is supposed to eventually give us back our hearts," he said, his tone almost blunt, but she could tell that he believed every word that came from his mouth.

She took a deep breath, nodding. "And how come I can't remember my past?" Xenia asked again, and Roxas gave a nervous smile.

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

_...Man made up a story, said that I should believe him..._

**END CHAPTER**

Grr, this took me a bit longer to get up. Stupid school. YAY for chaotic Org. XIII-ness. If you liked it, or not, maybe a review? They make me feel good, and I still haven't gotten my first one yet. Maybe I need a new story. I don't know, but I'm still having fun writing this, and I need to continue for Heidi's sake. XD

Thanks to Heidi for explaining to me what the Fourth Wall was. The Japanese swearing is "Shut up, bastard," "Ugly girl", and "Asshole" in respective order. Excuse me if my translations are off. I thought the Japanese romaji's would be better because it was originally a Japanese game, so all of them would know at least a little bit of Japanese, I assumed.

**DISCLAIMERS: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. I do not own.

**RANDOM TIDBIT OF THE CHAPTER: **All the Nobodies introduced in this chapter will have appearances in the future, so you can get excited about that.


	4. DENYING THE DARK

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**3. DENYING THE DARK**

_...like a whisper to the dusk, an oath against the shadows..._

--Honor, Atreyu

_this chapter is dedicated to __**xxSkitten. **__thanks for the first review~_

* * *

After that little escapade, Roxas showed Xenia to a small room that he said she'd be staying in. It was white, nothing on the walls, a small bed in the middle, a closet to the right and a tiny bathroom on the left. He opened the closet and showed her a few black cloaks that looked like the ones the whole Castle was wearing and a few pairs of clothes for "other activities" as he put it. They looked like what she was wearing right now, so she had a feeling somebody just recently got all these clothes for her, seeing as most of them were shades of blue, pink, silver, or purple, and tank tops with jeans.

He also motioned to a dresser with a table lamp, both dull in color. Roxas also mentioned that she could find her "girl things" in the top drawer, and Xenia was impressed that he didn't feel obliged to show her. She hoped that didn't mean he was gay, but was also glad that she didn't have to have guys touching whatever was in there. A few conversations came about, saying that she was going to start training tomorrow--whatever that was supposed to mean--, and that she was allowed to alter the room however she wanted, as long as it wasn't permanent.

Finishing with a few names that she should remember and hadn't learned yet, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Marluxia, Luxord, and the leader, Xemnas. _Not that I'll match any of them to a face, _Xenia thought sarcastically, but she appreciated the help, even if it really didn't help. She was about to ask about why Axel had hit her in the head instead of just having her walk into the Castle like normal, but Roxas' gaze flickered to something out the window, and she let him go do whatever it was he needed to do.

Xenia sighed, sitting down on her bed and glancing out the window. In the sky was a heart shaped moon, outlined in blue like a halo and cratered just like the one that she had once looked upon before this whole escapade. A small laugh escaped her lips, but the sound was hollow, without joy and more of a forced sound. Funny, isn't it, how she could remember the stars and moon in the sky, but not her name or how she got here? She shook her head, clearing it from her thoughts. There was no reason that she should be worrying about the past, correct?

But the thoughts kept haunting her, making her head buzz with thoughts that she still hadn't answered, and when sleep finally took over her mind, it was uneasy and broken.

***

_"And you're just going to need to take this serum once a week. It'll make you a bit drowsy, and you might not act like yourself, but it should help you out," an icy voice said, and the girl in the dream nodded her head, taking the tablespoon of dark colored liquid, probably grape flavored, and taking a sip of it. Yup, definitely grape. She drank it quickly and staggered, her mind instantly blurring. Strong hands caught her a guided her to a couch and the girl from the dream fell onto it. The dreamscape instantly turned black..._

***

Xenia woke with a start as a knock resounded on her door. She had a feeling that she was normally a morning person, but the bed was really soft, and the pillows kept calling to her to just rest her head down for five more minutes and figure out what happened in the end of her dream. She rolled over, closing her eyes against the brightness that made up the white room. She nearly slipped back into unconsciousness...

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!_

Xenia groaned, rolling over and throwing one of the pillows uselessly at the door. She heard a sound like an "umph" and peeked her eyes open to see the flame-headed boy standing at the door. Axel had obviously tried to catch it in flight, as he was pulling it off his face. He opened his mouth as if to argue something, but she was already closing the door in his face. She wasn't going to get dressed with him peeking in, but she knew he wouldn't go away. He may have appeared like a sadistic bastard--which she had concluded he was--but he also seemed like the kind of guy that would listen to orders. A slammed door in the face meant "wait a moment" in her language.

After about a minute, Axel was ready to knock again, but as he raised his fist the door, it opened. Xenia stepped through the door, one of the dark Organization cloaks fitting her like she had been made for it, just like the rest of them. She had the black boots on, her lavender hair looking much lighter from the dark contrast, and her skin looking much paler. But Axel guessed it could be expected, as it was her first day in the thing. Though he did always worry because Xemnas had made the outfits look almost like a dress. What did he think they were cross-dressers?

On second thought, Xemnas probably was expecting just a few more girls. Maybe that's why Xenia was here... Either way, he really could care less about the girl, and just wanted to get this over with.

"Come on, Purple. Time for your first training session," Axel started, using a firm hand to her shoulder to hold her still as he shadow travelled into yet another room she hadn't seen. She was tempted to slap his hand away as he touched her, the hand cold and uninvited, but she had no idea what would happen if she stayed away while stuck in one of those vortexes, and allowed it for the time being.

The room was long and vast, white and gray patterns decorating the walls like a poet would put together rhymes. The same arches were there on the ceiling, so it could have been anywhere in the Castle. Xenia stumbled away as they stopped moving, feeling a little bit sick to her stomach by the sudden change of scenery. And also because Axel didn't try to keep the travel straight ahead. No, he had decided that he was going to take the dizziest route, and probably because he wanted to annoy her. Xenia shot a glare at him, and he just gave a smug smirk. The briefest thought of wiping that look off his face came to mind, but she pushed it away as she saw something behind Axel.

The figure was long and distorted, like a person who'd been stretched in certain places, then squished back together somewhere else and a sick white. The fingers were long and shut closed with latches, the feet basically just points that seemed to float above the ground. What disturbed Xenia the most, however, was the head. It was like a clay sphere that was squished by a careless bystander, and a wicked mouth that looked like it could be zipped shut. She wished it was, as the figure's elongated and almost convulsive gymnastic like gait started towards them. She automatically tensed, having a feeling that the group wasn't on friendly terms.

Behind those seemed to be a swarm of shadows, yellow eyes peering from the darkness and long bent antennas coming from the posse, making her feel suddenly unsure about why they were here. Was this a trick? Was Axel just going to abandon her here with those unnerving creatures? Her irrational panic began to rise into her chest, making her mouth open to ask Axel what the Hell they were doing in here.

But he held up a hand to silence her, pulling out a piece of paper that looked like it had been lazily scrawled on. "Xemnas said that I had to introduce you to dangers, blah blah blah, explain how to identify, etcetera etcetera," Xenia had a feeling he was skipping a lot of crucial points, but she didn't interrupt. Those... Things were getting closer, and she didn't want to finish the list when they were already on top of them.

"Okay," Axel continued, motioning to the nearest ghoul. "Those white... Creatures are called Dusks. They're like us, but they couldn't hold a normal shape, so they look like... That," and though his description was very minimal, Xenia was glad that Nobody's had the upper hand in this situation. "Those adorable black creatures"--sarcasm entered his voice here--"are called Shadows. They're basically harmless unless you can't get a handle on them. They get bigger than that, and more dangerous, but these are the ones that appear the most..." he flipped through the piece of paper before it incinerated in his hands. "Any questions?"

Xenia could think of hundreds, but she shook her head. She didn't want Axel to think of her any lower than he already did. She was returned with a nod, and he turned towards the Dusk that was only a few feet away from him now. Something flashed before her eyes, a swirl of darkness laced with what looked like fire hovering by Axel's hands, before two circular weapons appeared--chakrams by the look of them, she assumed--and he threw one lazily at the Dusk. She was amazed at how easily it sliced through the Dusk and how it shriveled into nearly nothingness before it shattered to shadow particles.

This obviously sent a message to the others and they instantly took a step back, hovering on the edges instead of advancing. Xenia gave a wary glance between Axel and the Dusks and Shadows, wondering which one she would prefer if it came to a fight.

_Definitely the Dusks. _

The chakrams disappeared from his hands, and as he held up another hand a dark portal appeared that seemed to lead back to her room.

"That's all I'm responsible for. Zexion or Demyx or somebody will come by later to talk to you about abilities," he said dismissively, motioning to the portal. "If you have any, that is. Otherwise, Xemnas might just change you to a Dusk. That would be great," his voice was filled with that sadistic tone Xenia hate, and she turned heel on him and started towards the portal. She didn't care if it took me to a room full of Heartless, at least it was away from Axel.

As she stepped through the portal started closing, but not before she could hear Axel's last remark.

"Wouldn't let your mind wander too much, Purple. It's much to small to be out on it's own."

**END CHAPTER**

YAY~! Chapter done again. Unfortunately, I'll be slower updating because sports are starting once again, and I won't be getting home until two hours later, making my posting time only three hours. But, I'll try to get some done at school too~ Reviews would be appreciated, 'cause they make me want to type faster to get the next one up. Thanks to **xxSkitten **again, for my first review ever on FF. You rock. :D

I am thinking of drawing a picture of Xenia and putting it as my icon. It will probably suck, but it would have been a better attempt than before, which was borrowing anime from other resources for a look-alike.

Did anybody notice something about those lyrics? I thought they were _very _fitting.

**DISCLAIMERS: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. I do not own.

**RANDOM TIDBIT OF THE CHAPTER: **When I was first making Xenia, I kind of pictured her like Xion but with lighter hair. The weird thing is the game was still several years from being released when I got the character idea. I am concerned that Square Enix reads its fan's minds.


	5. GIRL, WHO ARE YOU

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**4. GIRL, WHO ARE YOU?**

_...this roller coaster ride you're on won't stop to let you off..._

--Miss America, Styx

As Xenia stepped out of the portal, she didn't think she could hate somebody as much as she hated Axel, but she knew that every time from that moment on, seeing that flame headed boy would send an equally fire-y temper into her system. She just wanted to walked up to him, give the sweetest smile she could muster, and punch him hard enough to break his nose. She wasn't a violent person, she knew that she had never been, but that boy just bothered her to a point where she was more than willing to change that about herself. It was a new life, if that's what you could call it, and she could remake herself however she wanted.

But there was the fact about the chakrams, and how easily they had imploded that Dusk.

Not to mention he had control over fire and would probably burn me to a crisp if he had the time of day and wasn't going to be killed for it. She didn't know why, but she was almost positive that if one of the members murdered another, then it wouldn't be the best for them. What had Roxas said that Xemnas' power was? Nothingness? It sounded pretty stupid, but from how he talked about it, nothingness seemed to be rather dangerous. She knew that she wouldn't have to worry about that, however, unless she enraged the leader. But she was very manner-ful, and it could be extremely hard to place something that would make you angry about this girl.

Except for her temper spikes.

And the fact she asked too many questions.

Not to bring up the fact she also has no battle skills, and probably needed to help with some giant plot that was going on. Why else would they have shown her the Dusks? She shrugged this thought away as she pushed through her door into the massive hallway. Nobody was coming or going from the rooms next to hers, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to run into anybody. And besides, Axel said that somebody was going to come and find her for something else, so she was assuming that somebody would be coming down to her room fairly quickly. She might as well get a chance to explore around the place before she was dragged off to go test something else, or learn. This was worse than school, for crying out loud. She didn't realize that her being here meant _learning! _

Her thoughts made her zone out, something that she was prone to doing, and she pushed through another door without quite knowing where she was headed. Her mind, used to being able to muse over something for several hours but was now having to give answers extremely quickly, was being over whelmed. As the door hit against the wall with a soft thud, she didn't realize her scenery had changed to that of a kitchen, a small and quaint one at that. Xenia also didn't realize the person in the room before it was much too late.

She stumbled back as she ran into a rather solid form, feeling an arm catch her before she could stumble back and hit the wall. She looked up, wide-eyed, into the blue eyes of the blue haired boy. His gaze narrowed a bit as he was ran into, but when he saw the look on Xenia's face, it probably resembled that look that you give your parents when you drop something breakable and it shatters, and a small chuckle that put her racing thoughts of anger to rest, at least for the moment.

"Xenia, funny how you should run into me," he said musingly, patting her on the head, and she raised an eyebrow at him and he automatically gave another laugh. Xenia, however, was just wondering what his other eye looked like. "Xemnas wanted me to test your hand-eye coordination. I control illusions, so we can 'Test it without having to actually throw things at you,'" his tone of voice changed a bit as he said the last bit, so Xenia connected that he was probably quoting somebody. She assumed it was supposed to be Xemnas.

* * *

Xenia stood on one side of the room, waiting with a half excited - half nervous expression decorating her face, as Zexion paced back and forth. He was thinking, she was almost positive about that, but what was crossing his mind at this very moment was as much a mystery to her and it was to most of the Organization. When he turned to face her, his face was stone hard, impassive, and she was concerned about what decision he had come too. He crossed his arms, and suddenly pages of paper started swirling around him. Pointing own hand up, they all combined there, a spark of light created, and when she could see him clearly, he held an old grey-brown book in his hand.

"My... Weapon, if you will, is a Lexicon," he had said earlier, but from the name she was expecting more than just a little old book. He had assured it was more threatening than it appeared, but Xenia was just a bit curious to what he was going to do with a book. Throw paper airplanes at her from the pages? She could see that hand-eye coordination would be needed to block those, but she had a feeling it just wasn't that. It was more likely something like "hand to get-out-of-the-way!" coordination, if you catch the drift.

Zexion pointed his hand at one of the walls, he was very dramatic looking, but at the response from the single-handed motion was dizzying. As Xenia followed where he pointed, the walls seemed to turn black and start melting away, the backgrounds seeming to mold into one another before there was sand under her feet and she was looking out against a bright blue sea with a setting sun. She put a hand to shield her eyes over the sun, peering around for the sign of Zexion. Was this an illusion, or had they used that shadow-travel thing to get here?

She saw him then, facing her with a blunt determination on his face, and it sent a cold shiver through her spine. She blinked and suddenly, it wasn't Zexion standing several paces away, but Roxas. Surprised, Xenia wasn't ready as soon as he shot a charge of magic at her, and she stumbled back as it hit her square in the chest. Though, she didn't really feel a lot of pain, more like a pressure. So, this was what Zexion meant by there wasn't going to be any real attacks... but that didn't mean she wasn't going to get a few bruises while she was attempting to dodge the shots. Reflexes... That was another thing she was easily distracted from, and would easily forget about the essentials.

While some people could have their reflexes compared to a cat, Xenia's was more of a goldfish's. They were only bothered when you tapped the glass.

"Don't let your mind wander, Xenia. This practice is to help you, not make you black and blue," a voice said, extremely close, and she had the impulse to turn around to face Zexion, but she hinted something in his voice that changed. Without having to turn, she knew he'd taken on a new guise, and this one was the one that had been bothering her earlier. She felt something press against her back, something sharp, but she knew something that he must have forgotten about standing directly behind girls was.

They're kicks and slaps are very hard.

And the groin just happened to be in reach of their flexibility.

She felt the pressure release a bit on her back, and she jumped forward, planting one foot easily and spinning to turn and face him. He was bent over slightly, and she smirked that she got a shot on him. Suddenly, her fingers felt like she'd just stuck them in a freezer, but when she looked down, nothing was there. Flexing them, the feeling disappeared, and she bit her lip as she saw Zexion preparing for another attack, and felt her muscles tense, ready to dodge to the side if the moment came.

* * *

That was how it continued for about twenty more minutes. Afterwards, Xenia felt bruised at about every joint in her body, and couldn't breathe. She hadn't known that landing on the sand could hurt just as much as concrete if you fell on it hard enough. _He probably was trying to make you black and blue, that bitch, _the more sadistic of her mind said bitterly, but she shook her head. If anybody had seen her fall flat on her butt trying to keep focused, she wouldn't have noticed. Because though she did continuously get distracted, she was trying her best not to cause herself more damage than Zexion could deal out.

She was vaguely aware of the background changing slowly back into the original room, and she was left alone. Collapsing against the wall, she shook her head, trying to regain her breath. Maybe this whole Organization crap was just a bit too much for her. It wasn't like she was not in shape, but dodging stopping, going again, and keeping completely focused were not her strong points. Most people that met her would know this, but she knew she was going to have to make changes if she was ever going to be able to protect herself if the other members decided to play target practice.

Xenia vaguely heard the sound of the door opening and soft footsteps coming through. She absently dismissed it as Zexion coming back to make sure she didn't die, but the voice that came was one she did not recognize.

"Awww, Xenia looks so cute while she's exhausted~!" A trilling, high-pitched voice came above her, and she looked up to be faced with the boy she had denounced as perky. At that note, she deciding she had described him once, and she cringed slightly as his voice had hurt her ears. The only thing she'd been hearing for a while was that barely audible voice Zexion used and the whooshing sound that the spells made. To hear something else, something completely different, made her want to curl up in a hole and go to bed. "Demyx is the name, music's my game. But right now, Xemmy says I have to get you training... I don't know why he chose me, but I guess you should... Come..."

She reluctantly stood, motioning Demyx to go do whatever it was that he needed to prepare for her next training session. She saw him pull something out of his pocket and raise it to the sky. Something flashy happened, but she really wasn't paying that much attention to it. She was more ready for the first attack than whatever the kid did to summon his weapon.

She heard some music like thing, and when she glanced over, Demyx had deep blue sitar in his hands, and she heard a few notes being played by him before a beam of water shot up not two feet from her. She saw several others appear around the room, and each one seemed to have a flag on it. She looked at Demyx curiously, and she could barely hear him over the rushing of the water.

"I'm going to time you, and you got to run through the obstacle course I make. It's for agility!" he yelled, and she nodded. She was better at things like this, because you didn't have to worry about anything but tripping over yourself. Nothing was going to be shot at her, and then she could finally get something done. She heard a loud GMinor, and she took off to the first pillar, snatching the flag easily. If this was all she had to do, she'd be done before you could say "Texas Hot Tamale". The flags had Velcro on them, and she just hit it onto her cloak before continuing to the next one.

As she neared this one, a few water spouts went off, making her jump around them and probably looking ridiculous, but she got that flag while remaining mostly dry. Xenia automatically took a liking to this training over Zexion's, as she turned and spotting the next one, taking off after it. This session continued, until there was only one more left, and that was on a floating pillar far beyond her reach. Not to mention a water monster that looked about ten feet tall standing in her way. She tried to catch traction on the floor, but her feet slipped against the wet tile.

As a response too many times slipping, she threw her momentum backwards to counteract her sliding forwards. The water, however, had a different idea, and as she landed rather gracefully on her back, the currently swiftly started taking her towards the last pillar and the monster that seemed to be waiting for her approach.

In a last desperation, she swung her hands up to protect her face as she crashed into the monster. Actually that wasn't the correct terminology. Crashed _through _the monster, and launched into the air. When she felt the feeling of being airborne, she immediately opened her eyes to see all the columns collapsed, and Demyx leaning over her.

"You did fantastic, Xenia~ you beat my first record," he said brightly, but she was a bit too tired for that right now. She just wanted to take a nap. "Rest up, girlie, because Axel will be back in a moment for your last test of the day," he said cheerfully, and turning to leave. Something seemed to cross his mind as he was opening the door, because she heard him turn around. "Can't fail this one. It's the most important!" and with that, he was gone.

The only thoughts Xenia could make were ones of despair.

_There was more...?_

**END CHAPTER**

Okay, I admit. This chapter is much longer than my normal chapters. It also has really no point. Except for--maybe--giving you a bit more detail about Xenia and getting Zexion and Demyx in there. Zexion never really had a big part in the original, so I decided he'd help me develop my character a bit more. Demyx's minor part was just made into a slightly bigger minor part. I also put something towards the end, maybe you awesome readers caught it...?

Anyways, hope you guys don't think it's a boring story now. The next chapter will be better.

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does.

**RANDOM TIDBIT OF THE CHAPTER: **There is a relationship with Xenia and one of the Organization members. If you can comment who it is correctly before you read about it, I will give you a star or a mention, or something like that. I don't have money, sorry.


	6. TIME TO DANCE

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**5. TIME TO DANCE**

_... have some composure, where is your posture..._

-- Time to Dance, Panic! at the Disco

Xenia shook her head, ringing her hair of the water that had collected in little beads during the practice. Compared to the one with Zexion, that one was easy and definately less painful. She wished that she would have had at least a day or so to rest up before she had to meet up with Red, but she knew that wouldn't be possible. He would probably give her as little rest as he could before drilling her with something else. What was Xemnas trying to do, kill her? She was extremely curious on this case, but she didn't ponder on the subject much. Instead, she set to stretching out her sore limbs so that she'd be ready for the mission.

She let her mind wander as she stretched all the familiar limbs. Hamstrings, calves, quads, knees, shoulders... She was getting down to those fun to do stretches, but really didn't do anything, when she heard the door crack open again. Without turning around, she knew it was Axel, but she pretended she hadn't heard him, stretching her hamstring once more just to exercise her balance than actually working the muscle. She heard him take a few more steps in the room making him close enough to throw something if he had wanted too. But she knew that an attack at the back would be low, even for a jerk like Axel.

She heard a coughing sound behind her, the sound one makes when they need to get your attention, and she looked over her shoulder nonchalantly, rolling her eyes. She took a second more to pretend she was doing something extremely important, really she was just moving her arms back and forth and kicking her foot up and catching it. Then, she turned towards him and gave a motion for him to start doing whatever he was supposed to be doing. Xenia wasn't in the mood to pretend she was going to be ready for what it was coming, but she wasn't going to show Axel that she was worried about what he was going to do.

"Well, Purple. Xemnas insists that I throw flaming objects at you and see if we can get another response from you. If you don't respond at all, at least it'll be fun to catch you on fire," he said sadistically, and she grimaced. At least one of them was going to have fun participating. He seemed to notice, however, because he rolled his eyes. "Not really. Mister Xemnas sir"--his voice was full of sarcasm here--"Insisted Demyx stand by and keep you from getting third degree burns, and whatnot," he rolled his eyes once more, looking pointedly at the middle of the room, where Demyx appeared as if on cue.

She shrugged, as if she wasn't bothered by this fact, but her muscles had tensed and her eyes narrowed. He summoned his chakrams, but it really didn't impress me much. The first time, yes, but Zexion and Demyx's summoning just made it seem so simple in comparison. Xenia made a show of yawning, and started inspecting her nails until she heard Axel cough, and she looked up. Just as she did, he threw one at her quickly, and she had to do something between a hop and a dodge to get out of the way from the spinning weapon. She did, however, manage to stay on her feet, and the next one was just just that much easier to get out of the way of.

She stuck her tongue out at him, glad that she had been able to practice with less dangerous things with Zexion earlier that day for once. Axel gave a grunt of annoyance, and summoned his chakrams back. "Is this all we're going to be doing, Red, because I have better things to do," she said, an edge of taunting entering her voice. She knew she probably shouldn't mess with his head at all, but she couldn't help it. She didn't like him, and was going to make it very clear to him even if it meant a few burns in the near future. There were things to treat a burn, but not if you could burn somebody's ego.

"Oh, don't worry Purple. I can bring the intensity up," he said darkly, a smirk playing on his face, and Xenia knew she was in for it. She bent her knees, ready to spring to either side as soon as he twitched to throw something. But as he spun an arc with one of his weapons, a wall of flames flew towards her, and she automatically regretted bothering him about how easy it seemed to be.

Something clicked in her mind, and she immediately dropped flat to the ground as the flames flew over her with about two feet clearance. Xenia felt like the heat should've been a bit more, but she didn't complain. At least she wasn't on fire. She started to get back up, but Axel had already sent another wall towards her on the ground. Knowing she wouldn't have the time to stand up and jump over it, from her crouching position she tuck-and-rolled to the side, missing the flames by inches.

Again, she felt like the fire should've even burned her from that distance, but again she pushed that thought to the back of her head. She could worry about why she wasn't feeling the heat of the flames later. Right now she needed to focus on not having the fire touch her or the cloak. She stood up, shaking her head, waiting for Axel to take another strike at her. Xenia convinced her thoughts to just take it as adrenaline. She didn't want to be killed, so she was ignoring anything that wasn't extremely painful.

Axel nodded, he was enjoying this, but obviously wondering how she had caught onto the whole "quick-thinking dodging" that she was clearly incapable of earlier. Xenia was definately curious too, but she wasn't going to let him know that. He looked like he was assessing something, probably another attack, before he seemed to relax a bit. So instantaneous was change, she almost dropped her guard. _Practice is over, finally. Let's go take a long nap, _part of her mind was saying, but another part of her said that she should know Axel better.

So, she pretended to relax, letting her shoulders sag a bit, and her knees bend. But her muscles were still tense, ready to dodge to the side or jump in the air at any moment. So subtle that this stress, that it looked like she had taken the time as a break. She looked towards the ground, like a runner taking their mark, but could see him out of her peripheral vision as he threw a chakram to each side of her, then making another wave of flames that came at her, touching the ground and the sides to the chakrams. Xenia prepared to dodge, her muscles ready to go.

But as she watched, the flames at started disappating, sizzling and smoking away as they parted around her. She blinked, surprised, watching the fire part around her five foot perimeter. Axel looked shocked too, as he didn't send another attack immediately after that one. She might have just been imagining it, Xenia was trying to convince herself, but she couldn't come up with a reason that the fire would suddenly disappear. Maybe Axel was trying to pull her leg again, like he had done time over time, just trying to make her think something had happened when he had just done it himself.

Xenia paused, and wasn't ready as Axel sent another wave of flames towards her. She threw her hands up in front of her face as scorching air blew at her. She was about ready to call out, but then she noticed something, her thoughts sliding over eachother, overlapping and blending together, but still she could make them out. First, she was on fire. All she could see was the reds, oranges, and yellows as they licked around her and at the walls, keeping the blaze going. There was heat all around her, making her regret thinking about what had happened earlier.

Second, was that that she couldn't feel the flames. Despite the heat, which was just a little bit over comfortable, there was nothing touching her. The flames weren't licking at her face, her hair wasn't burned, and her cloak (from what she could see at least) was perfectly fine. Her hair was playing around her face with a slight wind from the inferno, but nothing seemed to cause a problem. All she really needed was a pillow, and she could probably curl up and go to sleep right now. Though, she knew that she wouldn't. She wouldn't be able to sleep with this curiousity raging inside of her.

She heard some commands being yelled, and suddenly a tidal wave of water crashed down on her shoulders, and she put her arms around herself. The sudden cold rush seemed to make her incapable of making any move to yell at them. She vaguely saw Xemnas there, looking rather smug, Demyx whining to an indifferent Axel, and another blonde head rushing over to her. She felt a worried embrace and then she felt a little bit warmer. Shaking her head, Xenia looked slightly up to see Roxas checking to make sure that she was alright.

She shook her head again, pulling back slightly. Though not because she didn't want to hug Roxas, but because she was wet and she didn't want him to get wet either. The others watched her curiously, and all she could do was look down at the ground. She wanted to just disappear like the others did, go to her room, change, and then take a long nap. Too many things were happening, all too fast, and she was just getting confused again. Roxas watched her with undisguised concern, and she gave him a dismissive wave. She was fine. Other than a few places where some soot had somehow gathered, she was unscatched by the fire.

_- Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice -_

Xenia bit her lip and she felt her hand automatically close around Roxas'. She turned to face him as he did to her, and he understood what she wanted to do. In a few seconds, a shadow enclosed to the two and they

_- From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire -_

disappeared. She kept her eyes diverted, as if she were more interested with the ground, as they swirled back into exsistance outside her bedroom door. She nodded towards him, and she slipped inside the door and started riffling through her clothing. What was she supposed to do? Did this mean she was a Nobody with the ability of water like Demyx did or

_- But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate -_

did that mean she had control over the fire like Axel did? She picked up a blue tee-shirt, tossing it on her bed, and then grabbed a pair of jeans. They looked like they would fit fine, but for a while she would have to wear them until her cloak dried. She probably could've had Axel warm it or something, but she wasn't in the mood to ask somebody like that jerk

_- To say that for destruction ice is also great -_

for a favor. Maybe it wasn't water, it might have been ice... She had always liked ice, no matter what it was. Ice-skating was her favorite sport, but Xenia hadn't told anybody that. Her personality wasn't really icy, but she wouldn't object to the power of ice. She slipped off the cloak and put on her new pair of clothes. Slipping out of the door, she saw Roxas give a look of surprise at her new appearance. She slipped her hand back into his, giving a faint smile, and pulled him off down the hall. Xenia didn't know where she was going or why she was, but she just wanted to be alone with Roxas. He was the only one who understood

-_ And would suffice. -_

**END CHAPTER**

I AM SO SORRY. This is late, late, late. I was going to finish it over the weekend, but then I got in a reading competition with my friend and ended up reading all weekend, and then Monday I had to work on a school project, Tuesday I had to catch up on RP sites, and now it's Thurday and I'm finally getting it up. Maybe just the content of this chapter makes up the fact that it is super late and I feel terrible...

I ALSO NEED A NICKNAME FOR XENIA. I feel like I end up over using her name. I was thinking of just calling her "X" but that's what she calls Saix, so... I don't know. Any suggestions?

**DISCLAIMERS: **Kingdom Hearts is being owned by Square Enix. I'm not that cool. Poem in dashes/italics is "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost.

**RANDOM TIDBIT FOR THE CHAPTER: **Powers? Is that possible? If so, what is it? Who will she end up with? Find out next time, on AtN~ Also, thanks to Memento Morri (Heidi) for introducing me to that poem interuption thing.


	7. GUARDIAN ANGEL

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**6. GUARDIAN ANGEL**

_... I'll stand up with you forever; I'll be there for you through it all..._

-- "Your Guardian Angel", The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Xenia had ended up towing Roxas around for a good five minutes before she realized that she had no idea where she was. She stopped, looking around her confusedly. All the hallways in this place looked the same, and she should've paid attention to where she was going. At the confused look that paced her face, she felt a tug and followed after him as he led towards one of the doors. He pushed open the door, and she gave a gasp as she looked up at the black sky that was around Castle Oblivion, adorned with its heart shaped moon.

She really didn't even notice that there were no stars, just that the crisp air felt good on her lungs, and that she just wanted to stay up there forever. She felt the hand that was in hers disappear, and looked over to see Roxas walking to one of the rails, leaning over it too look up at the moon. Xenia walked over and leant beside him, following his gaze to watch the lunar spectacle go through the sky. She was curious, to how it showed up in that perfect shape, how it was there day in and day out. It was always dark, but yet you could see perfectly fine. It was a curious and beautiful contradiction.

"That's Kingdom Hearts," Roxas said quietly, and Xenia tilted her head towards him, her eyes flitting over to where he was. He looked wistful, and she was glad it seemed he could at least feel something other than hate. Roxas went to turn towards her, catching her glance, and she automatically flickered her gaze back to the moon. She heard a sound that might have been related to disappointment, but she couldn't place it. "When a Heartless is killed by the Keyblade, they release hearts, which goes to Kingdom Hearts.

"When we complete it, it's said that we'll all get our hearts back. All the emotions and things that we lost when we became like this," he said quietly, and Xenia turned completely towards him.

At the same time, Roxas had seemed to have the same idea, and he leant forward a bit. But, Xenia pulled out at the last second, instead putting her arms around his shoulders and laying her head down onto his chest, where she would have heard a heartbeat if they had one. She let herself believe she heard the blood being pumped through the body. Roxas, though probably a bit disappointed, put his arms around her waist and pulled her a smidgen closer. He rested his head on top of hers, closing his eyes.

_"____, there's something I need to tell you," a voice spoke quietly above her, and she tilted her head up as much as she could. ____'s head was resting on top of hers still and her gaze watching him questioningly. It was natural to be in his arms, resting with him, as she'd down for almost three months now. "Did you know I love you?"_

Xenia shook her head slightly, and Roxas leant his head up to look down at her. She blinked, confused by the sudden memory. Then why she felt so comfortable with Roxas. She had just met him, and here she was hugging him and holding his hand, like they'd known each other for years on end. She wanted to push away, but the embrace was comforting, something she hadn't felt in a while, and she just wanted to stay like that for a while, just forget all her worries that she'd just encountered. She buried her face back in his chest, closing her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath.

Of course, the peace didn't last long. It almost never does.

"Roxas," a disembodied voice called, and before the two could separate, Axel swirled into existence. "I need you to..." he trailed off as he saw the duo, Xenia gently separating herself from Roxas. A look of bewilderment crossed Axel's features as he spotted the two, his eyes narrowing. "What the he--"

"Axel, it isn't what it looks like!" Roxas quickly cut him off. Xenia didn't know what else it could've looked like, but she leant against the rail, looking off at the sky so that the two boys could do their little thing.

"I thought we decided that we were staying the daring-duo, Roxas? There are no... Things, allowed," Axel hissed, and Xenia only just noticed that he called her a "thing". She wasn't going to dread over anything. "And then as soon as I turn my back, you're all... Snuggling, what's up with you!" he continued, his tone lowered, so that Xenia could barely hear him.

She had to strain to hear Roxas' response, but she couldn't tell you later if she actually wanted to hear him or not. "We're still _friends _Axel, I'm just trying to..." his voice lowered beyond her hearing."There's something familiar about her. We're still going to be friends, but it's just... She's different. She's not like you and Larxene. She still has emotions, she can show me things that you guys couldn't," he replied quietly.

Axel was hurt. Roxas was really his only friend throughout Castle Oblivion. Even though he probably didn't mean what he had said meanly, something struck him. He was always the person that Roxas went to when he was confused, when he didn't get something about emotions, or whatever. And then this... Girl! Just waltzes in and whisks him away. She wasn't going to get in the way of their friendship if Axel could stop her.

Xenia started to turn around, to clear up the little mix up, but she heard the air swirl and when she finally was facing them, Axel had already disappeared.

"Oh, Roxas, I'm sor--"

"Don't worry about it. Axel's just a sour-puss," Roxas said quickly. Xenia opened her mouth to retaliate, but Roxas interrupted her once again. "Hey, how about we figure out what exactly that power of yours is?" he asked curiously, and before she could answer, he took a few steps away. "Just... Close your eyes and focus on summoning that power you found earlier. But keep relaxed, or it won't work."

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get a word out of Roxas, she did as he said, taking a calming breath, focusing on that tingling sensation that she had felt before. It was hard to remain relaxed while still trying to accomplish her task. But after about three seconds, she started feeling a cold sensation coursing through her blood, though the feeling wasn't uncomfortable. She heard a soft sound of, was it amazement, from Roxas and she peeked her eye open.

As she did, her focus broke, and several diamond-like structures clattered to the ground, shattering into little pieces that reflected the minimal light into miniature prisms of rainbows. Xenia gasped, automatically bending down and picking one up. It didn't melt, but actually seemed to expand into a larger crystal, in her hand, and she smirked.

Ice.

She should've been surprised, but something felt right about the frozen water slowly growing in her hand. Xenia looked up and caught eye contact with Roxas, who smiled brightly.

"Well, that was easier than expected. So, you're power is ice then," he said happily, and Xenia beamed. She didn't know why, but what Roxas thought of how she was doing was necessary for her to hear. "You're like... Anie, the ice princess," Roxas continued, giving a small laugh. Xenia laughed along with him, but then she realized something, and she stopped abruptly, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Roxas... Why did you call me Anie?" she asked her head tilting automatically as the question came from her lips. Anie... It sounded vaguely familiar, like it belonged somewhere in her life, but something was different about that name...

Roxas looked startled, like he hadn't meant to say that. He shook his head. "Never mind, it's--"

"Roxas don't hold out on me."

"It doesn't mean--"

"ROXAS!"

"Okay, okay," he held up his hands as if in surrender, smiling faintly. "Before you were a Nobody, I overheard the Superior and Vexen talking. Said you're name was Anie, but we needed to change it, add an 'x' and all that," he smiled, but it was tinged with a bit of sadness. "Xenia. You and I, we're different than the other Nobodies. We don't remember our original selves, so Xemnas told me I wasn't to tell you. It just... Slipped," he shrugged, looking down as if this was something terrible that he had just revealed to her.

Xenia smiled, her face lighting up. "Well, we'll have to change that then. Find out about the past, right?" she suggested, and before she realized it, she was hugging Roxas again, her ear rested against his chest, her eyes closed.

"We will, won't we?" he said quietly, and Xenia nodded, feeling at peace. "Xenia, I'm not going to let something happen before you're ready, and we're going to have to work hard at this," his voice was low, but she didn't have any troubles hearing him. "You may have to work with Axel, get your powers up. I have missions I have to do too, but we'll find the time to sneak back into Twilight Town and see what we can collect, okay?"

Xenia just nodded, she didn't want to speak, because a little bit of emotion was welling up in her chest and was keeping her from talking. What she did to deserve to become a Nobody, she wasn't sure, but to be lucky enough to stumble across Roxas, she must have done something right. I mean, sure, she was a shell of emotion, but at least she still kind of knew what it was like to hold the emotions of somebody. Even if she couldn't remember who she was, did it really matter if she could at least know that there was something there in the past?

She fell into a slight peace, and she could almost feel herself drifting out of consciousness, and almost missed what Roxas said next.

"Then we can go and find what our past self's were, and figure out why we have this sense of déjà vu," he gave a small laugh here, and the rumblings in his chest made her smile. "'Cause I'm not going to let anything hurt you, Xenia. I promise,

_...Even if saving you sends me to heaven..."_

**END CHAPTER**

YAY~ another chapter. Where do Nobody's go when they die? Foreshadowing with those lyrics? I'm not quite sure... What do you guys think? Grr, it's another late one, but I finally finished my really _big _projects at school, and now I'll be updating more often, hopefully. Please do not kill me if I don't. I love suggestions, if you guys wanted to review or message me them. I love them all~

Thanks again to **xxSkitten **and **Eternal L0ve **for the constant reviews. You guys are awesome.

**DISCLAIMERS: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. I wish I owned it.

**RANDOM TIDBIT OF THE CHAPTER: **Ice? No way! Roxas? No way! Fan art? See my icon! I tried to draw Xenia and Roxas together, and I think it was okay.


	8. MAKE IT, BREAK IT

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**7. MAKE IT, BREAK IT**

_...good evening, people, welcome to the show..._

--"Make It" Aerosmith

Xenia and Roxas didn't see each other much after that night on the roof. Since they had discovered her power, Xemnas set her up to train it and make it easier to work in her own defense. Unfortunately, her perfect fighting partner would have to be somebody who could defend against her attack, but she would have to defend in order not to be harmed.

If you guessed that Xenia got paired up with Axel, then you know exactly what ice is. Xemnas gave the explanation that if she attacked him, he could easily melt it, but the ice would keep her from getting burned. She didn't like this idea, especially because Red was very experienced with his powers, and she was probably going to die in the first practice. Ever since he had found her and Roxas, he seemed to be more intent on physical and mental damage towards her. She assumed the two must be really good friends, if he was still upset about it.

"Pay attention, Purple!" a shout entered her ears, and she automatically dodged to the side, her arm just barely grazed by the chakram as it spun past her. Her eyes narrowed, though she knew it was her fault that she had once again zoned out.

You may be wondering why Xenia cared if the flames hit her, seeing as it hadn't touched her before.

Because of the situation, her powers came in strongly and more powerful because they had yet to settle. To Axel's amusement, she could burn, it just took longer than a normal person. Zexion had gotten the legistics down, saying that she could lower the temperature around her, creating ice crystals from the water particles in the air. They weren't quite sure how she did it, but it worked, and that was all that mattered. They had yet to figure out if she could create ice on her own, but all good things would come with practice, right?

She focused her energy, eyes narrowing in concentration. A few crystals appeared in the air around her, and she turned her gaze towards Axel. At a mental flick, they all shot at him, and a smirk formed on Xenia's face. After nearly three days of working on controlling those little ice pieces, she'd finally accomplished to send an offensive attack towards Red. Unfortunately, as soon as they got near the pyro, they automatically melted and just made the ground wet. It was better than nothing, however, and that's all she really needed right now.

Axel gave a dark smirk, flicking a chakram in her direction, which she dodged around easily. She had been getting better at this whole dodging thing, but she was very curious to how far her powers extended too. Red seemed to want to show her too, as he dodged to the side and threw one that spun around behind her, swinging back around.

Xenia focused all her power into her hands, and as the chakram spun around in front of her, she shot her hand out and caught it on the handle. She could feel the heat seeping through her fingers, but she narrowed her powers down to her hand, feeding the ice into it--to keep it from burning her--as she turned to face Axel, a proud look on her face as if saying "oh, did I just do that?" holding the chakram up sideways like she had seen him do to her so many times, looking at his through the hand-holds.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who should be paying attention, Red," she said back, the playful smile tilting her lips up delicately. She was tempted to try and throw the large spinning wheel, but the heat was starting to come back again, so she would have to get rid of it as soon as she...

The chakram suddenly burst into flames, and her hand automatically twitched to release it, but her hand just let go of air. The flames were still there, and Xenia's mind started a miniature panic zone, and she threw her arms in front of her covering her face. A twinkling sound echoed throughout the room, making the whoosh of fire disappear. She peeked one eye out of the arm shield, as a large clunk repeated through the room.

There, in front of her, was a spiky collection of crystals, like the flame had just frozen into place. She assumed they were, especially by Axel's incredulous look. Xenia gave another charming smile, brushing her hands together as if her gloves had collected dust, and she had meant to do that move. Truthfully, she had no idea how that happened, but she was glad it did. Maybe Axel would lay off a bit seeing as her powers were "advancing".

Well, of course, this isn't ever the case. Axel summoned away his chakrams, clapping his hands slowly.

"Took you long enough. I thought you wouldn't ever get control and I'd have to be your little partner forever," he said, shaking his head. She was really curious to how Xemnas made him actually want to work with her at all, if he hated it so much. He walked forward and ruffled her hair, like an adult would a small child. "I'll call Larxy in here, then you can actually get to some training~" he continued cheerfully, and Xenia's smiled faltered. Real training...? This wasn't actually the thing that was supposed to kill her, if anything?

"Wait, Axel, I didn't actually--"

"LARXENE. Ijoo koko ni kuru!" (Larxene. Get over here!) He shouted, disappearing as he did so. An almost growling sound came from her throat, and she lunged at where he once was, but all that came into her grasp was empty air.

She shook her head, turning around to face the only other girl in the Organization. Xenia gave her a quizzical glance, and Larxene returned the glance, before her face lit up with something that Xenia couldn't place as an emotion. Her face might have just been having a spasm, but she wouldn't really know.

"Aa sukoshi rettoo mi te kudasai. Kanojo wa kawaii de wa nai ka," (Ah, look at the little dunce. Isn't she adorable?) Larxene started, a tone of almost adoration in her voice.

Xenia gritted her teeth. "Do you guys just find ways to annoy me? I mean, seriously, like I really would want to know what you guys are saying," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. Her statement was only half-way true, she really actually wanted to know what the heck Axel and Larxene said to each other. Another part of her secretly worried that it was something dirty. She'd heard from Demyx, in passing of course, that the two were a thing, but she wasn't really curious about what the two did together while they were alone.

Larxene's smile faltered to more of a frown, Xen swore that she saw an electric current running through her arms as she did so, making a sound like an exasperated sigh. "Watch here, Purple--" oh great, more people calling me by my hair color "--You're power won't work as well against mine. In fact, it actually will make it stronger. I could kill you right now, and I wouldn't care. So don't you go around telling me what to do, and we will get along just fine." Her tone was as cold has the ice that came from Xenia's powers, and it made her not want to argue. At all.

This apparently amused the blonde, because her smile flickered back on like a light. "Great. Now..." she flung her hands down to the side, clenching her fists as four golden toned kunai appeared in her grasp. Another shock of what looked like electricity spun around them, and she gave a smirk. "Let's see how good Axel's training was..." she continued musingly and, before Xenia could react, drew her hand back and slashed down, a wave of electricity and a few sharp kunai spiraling towards her.

One of them nicked her, and a shock wracked through her bones that made her fall to her knees and grit her teeth. Larxene just laughed, sending her other hand down and another crack of lightning coursed through Xenia's body, making her fall forward into an almost laying down position. She could feel a warm sensation on her arm, seeping through her tee-shirt she was wearing underneath her outfit and staining it in red blood. _If we don't have hearts, makes you wonder how we bleed, _her thoughts said faintly, and a barely audible rough laugh escaped her lips. It was a good question.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not even five seconds. Makes me wonder how well Axy's been training you," she folded her arms, rolling her eyes. The only thing that Xenia wanted to respond with was that she was a damn sadist. "I'll collect my kunai from your arm, and then you can get back training again."

Xenia tried to push herself up before Larxene could get any closer, but her arm failed her and only held her weight for a second before it sent her down on the floor again. A groaning sound was uttered, and it took her a moment to realize it came from her own lips. She glanced to the side to see Larxene take one more step closer...

As her foot connected with the floor, it slipped forward and she fell flat on her rear, looking surprised. Xenia blinked, confused, reaching her hand a few feet ahead of her and feeling exactly what she had concluded had happened.

A thin layer of ice, what drivers would call black ice, over the surface of the floor. Larx hadn't noticed the difference and had fallen because of it. Xenia smirked. At least her power knew when it was supposed to work. Larxene tried to place her feet down, but her feet slipped out from under her again. Xenia tried getting back up again, and she got her balance, slowly getting to her feet. She heard Larxene mutter something about Zexion over-waxing the floors, but she didn't stick around to wait for it and she easily got onto the ice and skated by Larxene.

"Well, I'm going to go take a break. Tell Axel I'll be right back, 'kay?" Xenia said brightly, continuing on through the room. She was opening the big door when she heard a call from behind her.

"Purple!" It was Larxene, and as Xenia glanced behind her, she had finally got her foothold. "Don't bother coming back here. Xemnas told me to report to him when you got a handle on your powers. Congratulations, you get to learn the shadow traveling and go on your first mission," though her words were optimistic, there was a tone that said that Xenia was going to regret doing whatever the future held in store for her.

Xenia shook her head, and pulled the door open and slipped through. That break suddenly seemed like summer vacation, and she wasn't going to pass up the chance. The halls echoed emptily as her boots clicked against the hard floor, her breathing coming back to normal and the blood stopping it's run. Missions? She would rather curl up in her bed and die. If she had to actively use her power effectively, she'd be dead before the sun set. Shadow-traveling would probably be something more enjoyable, seeing as she wouldn't have to walk around as much anymore. Not that she was lazy, but it would prevent her from getting lost as much.

_Just think about it. Maybe they'll pair you up with somebody for the mission. There's an eleven out of thirteen chance that it won't be Axel or Larxene, _her thoughts continued cheerfully. _And there's the chance that Roxas will teach you the travel. He would definitely be a good teacher at that... _

Xenia smiled. Her optimistic point of view had cheered her a bit. Sure, it was a larger chance the two would probably take her, and it was very low Roxas would teacher her the shadow traveling, but she needed something to keep her from wanting the greener grass on the other side.

_The grass on the otherside is probably artificial turf, _her thoughts joked again, and she let off a soft laugh. At least she could still laugh with feeling, unlike most of the others here.

**END CHAPTER**

Grr, this chapter was fun to write, but I have a feeling I'm being like Stephen King. Too much detail on the little things. Anyways, a mission? Wonder what that could be... "_The person who knows how to laugh at himself will never cease to be amused."__ -_Shirley MacLaine. I remembered that quote while writing the last part. Again, sorry it's a bit bleh.

**DISCLAIMERS: **Kingdom Hearts - Square Enix. Duh. :D

**RANDOM TIDBIT FOR THE CHAPTER: **I think I'm doing rather well at playing the canons, but what do you guys think? I LOVE reviews, and Author Alert would be fun too. It's done by pressing a button just below the end of this chapter. I think. -Hunts for button.-


	9. PRACTICAL JOKE

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**8. PRACTICAL JOKE**

_...I believe the meaning of love, and miracles might happen..._

--"Prank (Practical Joke)" by Ariel Lin

As Xenia continued down the hall, she ran into another familiar figure. His blue hair was in his face and he was reading something intently. _Zexion, _her thoughts confirmed, and when he looked up from his book, one of those oh-so-disconcerting smiles flickered on his face. Was it always when Xenia just wanted to take a nap that they sent somebody to come whisk her off and teach her something completely irrelevant that will come back up in the future when she had already forgotten it?

Okay, that hadn't happened yet, but it did happen a lot at school, and she had adopted Castle Oblivion as both her home and her school. It was like a terrorized family, only ten times worse.

"Xenia-chan," Zexion called, giving a small wave. "I've heard from Xemnas you're ready to learn to use Corridors of Darkness...?" At the blank look, he sighed and restated. "Shadow-Traveling?" he paused at the look of understanding, then waiting as if wanting an actual answer, but when she didn't give him one, he continued. "Come along then, it shouldn't take long."

She followed Zexi down the hall as he continued to spout off information about how the act was accomplished. _Focus your energy, have a place in mind, don't get distracted, _blah. He said something about it coming easily to most Nobodies, and she smirked. She didn't want to take forever on a lesson, especially when she was supposed to be doing bigger things like going on a mission, and whatnot. Zexion's footsteps stopped, and Xenia had to scramble not to run into him.

"I need you to focus on the meeting room. It's a wide expanse with elevated chairs. Think of it as 'Castle Oblivion's Meeting Room' and you should be able to get there," he said quietly, rubbing his chin in that way that boys do when they are thinking. "You have about thirty minutes before the meeting starts, but it would be good to get there early. You can only get there by Shadow-Traveling, and unless you can manage to find somebody to help you, you'll actually have to do so yourself."

Xenia opened her mouth to ask why didn't he just help her get there, but by the time she computed the thought, he was gone, and she was left alone in the hallway once more. "Okay. Focus your mind. It can't be harder than summoning the ice," she said to herself, shaking her head and focusing on the description that Zexion had given her and the name. Castle Oblivion Meeting Room. It was extremely original, and she set her mind to getting there.

Turns out that shadow-traveling is not nearly as hard as it seemed to be. Sure, she had ended up in a few rather odd locations in attempts--her room, the kitchen, the library, Demyx's room--but they were all, thankfully, empty when she appeared. Finally, she was on the floor of a grand circular room with chairs that were at least twenty feet off the ground. Most of them were unoccupied, but she could see a few forms peeking down from their chairs at the newcomer. She recognized "X" and the blonde man with the goatee, but she also noticed Demyx, who she wasn't as worried about running into.

"Xeniiii," he called brightly, instantly disappearing from the chair and appearing next to her. "I got Luxord to go and sit in Vexen's old spot so that you could sit by me~" he said cheerfully, and Xenia smiled faintly. Out of all of the members that she met, Demyx might have been the easiest to really relate to, but also the most annoying. She was about to, politely, decline the offer when he happily took her hand and disappeared up to one of the chairs, dragging her along with him.

When she reappeared, she was precariously balanced on one edge of an empty chair with Demyx on the other. Before her foot could slip, she sat down on the armrest-ish thing and gave a smile of thanks towards him. He laughed and ruffled her hair playfully before turning and clambering onto his chair with minimal difficulty. She gave a small giggle of amusement, shaking her head as she slipped into the rest of her chair. Glancing around the room, she watched as the minutes ticked on and the rest of the members started to appear one at a time.

She glanced over at the tallest chair, the one where the Superior was supposed to appear, and when he finally did, she repositioned so that she was sitting up more. The cloak that they were all wearing actually was pretty easy to shift around in without people being about to see up it. Xenia had just decided that she needed a dress like this when Xemnas coughed and everybody in the room turned towards him in attention. His orange gaze scanned around the room, passing over each of the faces. As he turned towards her, his gaze lingered, before finishing the cycle.

"We are all here," Xemnas started, and Xenia shifted. He sounded like this was a huge deal. "To discuss the subject of the Keyblade Wielder and who's assigned to... Harass him next, I guess," he continued, and she heard Demyx snicker. Apparently, this was supposed to be a funny subject. Or maybe it was because the Superior had just said harass. She wasn't quite sure. Xemnas cleared his throat again, and Demyx fell silent. "I have been informed that Xenia has been working on her powers and is now ready for a mission."

There were sounds of agreement from Axel, Larxene, Zexion, and Demyx. Roxas remained quiet, but Xenia couldn't think of a reason why.

"Okay. Seeing as the Keyblade Wielder has encountered most of us, and Number XIV still has regular clothes, it would be assumed that she could play as our own personal double agent," he turned towards her, as if waiting for some sort of approval. When all he got was a nod, he continued on. "Number XII will accompany her. It is up to those two to come up with a plan of attack to get the boy to accept her."

The meeting continued on, random little bits that Xenia really didn't need to know about, as it was addressing members she had yet to communicate with. _Number XII...? That's Larxene, right? _her thoughts tried to confirm, and when she went to glance at Larxene, all she got was a glare. _Yup, it's definitely Larx. Doesn't look too happy about it either. _Xenia had never played double agent before, but she was good at acting and that was really all it took, right?

After the meeting, Xenia was about to leave when Larxene caught up with her.

"Purple. Superior says that we need to get our plan in motion soon, before the Wielder gets any further than he already is," she started, lounging down from the guy with the pink hair's chair as he had left. Before Xenia could argue that they didn't have a plan, she interrupted, smiling one of those sadistic smiles which instantly made Xenia regret thinking of asking. "I've got the plan. You just have to do what we were doing in practice today."

_Oh great. _

She listened in silence as Larxene ran over the general idea and a smile played on her features. For a sadistic jerk, she actually was pretty good at creating plans.

Xenia appeared in her room at her first try at Traveling this time, changing into some of her normal clothes. She knew that the cloaks were made so that she wouldn't get attacked by the Heartless while using the Corridors of Darkness--though she still called it Shadow Traveling--into other worlds, or at least that's what Zexion had said in his extremely long lecture on the subject. But she needed to be able to blend in, as Larxene had told her to. She slipped on a pair of beige cargo-shorts and a light purple tank top. Putting on several bracelets, she reached for her new sweater, a bright green/yellow color that was made of the same material as the cloaks, slipping it on easily.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror that resided on one side of her room. She briefly wondered if she should get something to disguise the color of her hair, but decided against it. If the Wielder really was fighting with a dog and a duck then it wouldn't be out of place for her to have lavender hair. She was about to turn away when she noticed something in the reflection behind her.

A small silver chain dangled out of the pocket of her other sweater. Curiously, she turned and walked over to the closet, gently taking it out of the pocket.

It was a charm bracelet, the little links making it just big enough to fit her comfortably. There were several charms hooked onto it, a heart made to look like a yin-yan-yo symbol, a Paopa fruit, a notebook and pencil, a intricate key pattern, a golden crown... She assumed that Anie had meant each one to mean something, but Xenia couldn't remember what any of them were. She was about to put it away, but decided against it, and clipped it onto her wrist. She smiled and took off the other bracelets, leaving the charm one by itself before picking up the Dao, small Japanese sword, that Larxene had let her borrow, then disappearing once more to the floor that the Wielder had just passed.

The act was just getting started...

Xenia burst through the door, holding her sword up to block a kunai as it shot at her. She had to admit, Larxene had pretty good aim and was great at missing. Xenia brought it down quickly, launching at Larxene quickly and bringing down her 'attack' and making Larxene 'retreat' back. It was all part of the act, you see. Because what was a better way to get on the good side of a hero than pretend that you were a hero yourself? Xenia saw that they had already gotten past to the Wielder, and a faint smile played on her lips as she jumped forward again at Larxene. Finally, her fencing lessons had paid off.

Larxene disappeared, missing the attack easily, appearing on the other side of the room. "Hey, you're pretty good," she said brightly, as if they had been fighting for a while and was impressed with the results. Xenia didn't lower the Dao, looking at Larxene with narrowed eyes. Okay, she might have been over doing the whole thing, but she was supposed to seem on the other side. Larxene showed her a memory card, flicking it towards Xenia easily. She caught it quickly, like she had been doing that for a while now. Larxene gave a wave and disappeared with a cheerful "Tata".

Xenia sheathed the sword and looked around, as if wondering where she was now--which wasn't an utter lie--and put on a surprised expression as her gaze landed on the KeyBlade Wielder. "Oh!" she started, a curious look coming on her face. "Hello--"

Apparently, Sora didn't know what his part in this scenario was, and before she could finish her greeting he launched at her, Keyblade raised in an attack. She let out a squeal of shock, jumping back and nearly missing the Blade as it came down. Did she do something wrong? The Wielder came at her again, and Xenia stumbled back, landing on her butt, throwing her arms in front of her face desperately as if to ward off the attack...

Which, amazingly, never came.

She lowered her arms slowly, looking at the boy curiously. The Keyblade was raised, and he could've easily just taken her out, but there was a look of shock on his face. She followed his gaze to the charm bracelet, which might have just saved her life.

"How did you... But I thought... Why would..." he started, obviously unable to finish the sentence that he was trying to start. He held out a hand to help her up, and she took it gently and he pulled her up. "Sorry for attack you. Who are you?" he finally put together, and Xenia gave a smile and pulled her hand away from his.

"Anie Green," she replied smoothly. The last name came to her lips before she realized that she had spoke them, and she supressed the look of confusion that nearly came onto her face. Instead, she turned her attention to the memory card. The scene looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. In an effort to distract herself from the unknown, she looked back up at the boy. A tone of deja vu crossed her thoughts as she met his blue eyes. Why was this boy so familiar? He reminded her of Roxas... But it was different it was... "What about you?"

The boys shocked appearance slowly faded, but instead was replaced with something Xenia couldn't place. Recognition, maybe? "Sora..."

_Sora..._

Xenia was a split second away from hugging him, if she hadn't remembered the point of the mission, she would have too. A flood of memories come back, all accompaning that one name.

This was different, her resolve for the mission. Could she still accomplish this mission, when somebody this major was standing in front of her, the reason that she was actually standing here now?

Because Sora wasn't just a friend from before she was a Nobody.

No, he was more.

He was the boy who left to go on that mission a week before her birthday.

_"Hurry up, Anie, or we're going to be late...!"_

_"Kairi, remember what I told you about Sora? Well he..."_

No matter how many times she shoved them down and away, it still resurfaced. One single thought that accompanied all those memories. She forced a smile onto her face, and handed him the card, which he took easily and looked at it curiously. The thought resurfaced once more, and this time, she let it stay.

_It was going to be really difficult __fighting against her boyfriend..._

**END CHAPTER**

Yay~ New chapter. The plot is in motion, finally. I loved typing this chapter once more, especially because it wasn't that good the first time around. Who saw that ending coming? Well, actually, probably a good handful of you, but that's not the point. Reviews would be appreciated, 'cause I'm going to need them for the next few chapters. This one is less bleh, so I hope you liked it.

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. I do not own the music, Ariel Lin does, but I do own my crazy ideas, so please don't steal.

**RANDOM TIDBIT OF THE CHAPTER: **The thing about the cloaks is true, I found it on the official Kingdom Hearts Wikipedia. I had no idea about that, but I guess it comes in handy now, right?


	10. COMPLICATED

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**9. COMPLICATED**

_...Honesty, you promise me I'm never gonna find you faking..._

--"Complicated" by Avril Lavigne

Xenia watched as Sora took the card, giving a bright smile, motioning for the duck and dog to follow after him. She laughed lightly as they pushed open the door for no reason that she could place as they pushed open the big doors. The duck and the dog disappeared through, and Sora started around it. Before the last of his gravity defying hair made it across, he turned around and looked behind the door once more.

"Hey, this is your memory card. You want to come along?" he asked brightly, and Xenia shook her head.

"I'm going to wait for another one of those cloaked figures to come back, see what I can find out."

Sora's smile faltered, but it quickly came back. "Okay. I'll see you later, right?" he called hopefully, and Xenia returned it and nodded. "Great." And with that, he shut the door and Xenia was once again left alone. With a sigh, she focused on the kitchen and felt the shadows envelope her and whisk her away to her location.

Xenia appeared on one of the empty stalls, resting her chin in her hands and letting her eyes close. But, of course, no sooner than she did, she heard the door swing open. Expecting a perky Demyx or an angst-y Axel, she didn't expect the small blonde figure to sit down on the table next to her.

"Somebody looks a little wiped," he said concernedly, and Xenia smiled at Roxas faintly, before turning to actually face him, her bangs falling lazily into her face as she nodded. "So you probably want to take a nap, so I'll leave you be," he started, and Xenia looked startled for a second.

"Roxas... Wait," she said gently, getting to her feet and going to his side. "I'm not too tired to talk to you." Her voice was barely audible, and she had looked down when she said that as if she were embarrassed. Roxas heard her, though, because she saw a small smile come on his face, and his hand found hers. "I still have questions to ask..."

"Well, hopefully, I'll have answers that you seek," he said comfortingly, and she smiled.

Even with the whole sudden appearance of Sora and those memories, it was still easy for her to know it wasn't just because of Sora that she liked Roxas. He was a totally different person than the ever so nice and caring Sora. Roxas was strong and silent, but also soft and caring. He was different, and she wasn't going to ever want one over the other, but if she had to choose, she'd choose Roxas, because they were the same. She didn't have to hide her nature from him.

They walked for a bit before they reached the roof once more, and Xenia was again shocked with how elegant the stars and moon looked against the black sky. She leant against the railing, arms folded against it, with Roxas next to her, lounging backwards propped up by his elbows and leaning back. After a bit, Xenia coughed, as if to get attention, shifting to turn towards him once more.

"Have you... Crossed paths with the Wielder yet, Roxas?" she asked curiously, hoping that he would assure her that he had and that she need not worry about the mission, because he was a harmless bloke. Xen needed to hear that from somebody, at least, so that she could at least know the level of caution that she needed to use around this figure.

Instead, Roxas shook his head with a soft sigh. "No. Xemnas said it would be too dangerous for me to encounter the Wielder," he gave a scoffing sound, rolling his eyes. "Axel says it's because the Superior doesn't want a gay Romeo and Juliet in his Castle." Here he laughed, shaking his head, as if this was something funny. "Axel's such a jerk."

Xenia's features scrunched in curiosity. "If he's so mean to you all the time, then why are you two friends?" she asked quietly, truly intrigued by the subject. She never got why other people would have friends who only were there to pick on you, eat your food, or because you had money.

Roxas apparently found this also laugh worthy. "He may be a jerk, but he's the only one who actually took the time to get to know me before I started remembering emotions, and whatnot," he said quietly, a smile playing on his face. "He means well, Axel does. I know he's joking when he says stuff like that. He's like my best friend, so he knows those kinds of things won't bother me."

She smiled, but turned away nonetheless as she spoke again. "Why does Axel not like me then?"

Roxas shook his head. "It's not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't like the relationship that we have," he said gently, turning more to face her. As a response to that, she shifted more so that her body was facing towards him, her head tilted slightly in confusion.

"What relati--"

Suddenly, Roxas was much closer, his forehead resting against hers, a small smile on his face, as if he knew something she didn't. "Axel knew about Sora and Anie, Heaven knows how, so he was worried that I was going to stop being his friend because of you." The smile turned to something more boyish, a bit more daring and curious.

He gently took a strand of her hair from her face, twirling it between his fingers. Xenia flushed brightly, looking down at the ground. But Roxas tilted her chin back up, giving her a soft, fleeting kiss on her lips before pulling back. "Because there's more memories connected with Anie than there is Axel, and he knows I want to find out about my past," he continued, as if he hadn't made his point earlier, but Xenia got what he was meaning.

She knew that somebody may be threatened because of a better friendship, but the last thing that she wanted was to take Roxas away from Axel. She could still feel where Roxas had pressed his lips against hers, and there was still that vague familiar feeling about the sensation. Could she really just take him away that easily? Was Axel that insecure about his friendship with Roxas?

"Well, I think that you need to tell Axel to stop worrying," she smiled, taking a step a bit closer. "Because if you're really friends, then little me isn't going to get in the way," she continued brightly, putting her arms on his shoulders gently. It was true, wasn't it?

Just standing there with Roxas, however, did bring back a few more memories, now that she knew the missing link. Xenia wondered faintly if he was experiencing the same kinds of feelings.

_---"A-Anie, will you... Go with me to the dance...?"_

_---"I thought you were going with Kairi?"_

_---"Riku was going to take her, so I... Decided to ask you instead..."_

_---"Uh... Yeah, sure. I guess."_

"Roxas, have you ever wondered why everybody else had their memories when they were born, but we didn't?"

---_"You're funny Sora."_

---_"Yes, well, I try to be. You've just noticed?"_

_---"No, I just didn't know if you knew I thought that yet."_

"I think it's because our Somebody's are still alive," Roxas said quietly, and Xenia nodded. It made sense, but did that mean that Anie was still living from day to day, while she stayed here? "All the others, on the other hand, I'm pretty sure the lives of their Somebody's ended when they were born..."

---_"I want you to have this charm bracelet..."_

_---"Awwh, thanks, it's beautiful. What do all the charms mean?"_

_---"The Paopa fruit is from Kairi, the notebook is also from here, the Key pattern is from Riku, and the crown and heart are from me."_

_---"Thanks, I love it."_

"Does that mean they won't have a second chance?" Xenia asked quietly, tilting her head curiously once more. "I mean, when we die, there's still half of us living, but that would mean Axel and them are the last half..." she trailed off, biting her lip nervously.

Roxas shook his head. "None of us have died, so I don't know what happens. Nobody does. Except maybe Xemnas..."

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory..._

Xenia laughed. "Like he would actually tell us though, he's just a grouchy old man," she started, but Roxas shook his head, as if disagreeing with her conclusion.

_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream..._

"I know Xemnas, and he will tell us as soon as he finds out. It's something that everybody has wondered about as far as I can remember..."

_I want to line the pieces up..._

Xenia sighed. "What about our past? I mean, the relationship that Anie and Sora had won't give us the whole story. How did we come to be without killing the Somebody's?" Her tone was curious, and Roxas gave a small smile in response.

"I'm going to find out for you, okay? That's going to be my new goal."

_Yours and Mine..._

Roxas gave her one last kiss before he was enclosed in Shadows as he disappeared.

"Roxas..." Xenia started, but she knew he couldn't have heard her. "What are you going to do?"

**END CHAPTER**

Ahhh, short chapter. But I needed to cut it off, because the next chapter is on what Roxas is going to do. Wonder what it could be?

Yeah, I know it's cheesy for me to use the quote from the opening sequence, but I thought it was fitting. Also, the memories are the things with the "---" and the italics. It kind of got confusing writing, but I hope you guys get it. Each time it's interrupted by dialogue, the memory changes.

**DISCLAIMERS: **Kingdom Hearts + Square Enix = AWESOME

**RANDOM TIDBIT OF THE CHAPTER: **I was watching Scooby Doo while writing this, so please excuse any really cheesy parts. I get distracted easily.


	11. GHOST OF YOU

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**10. GHOST OF YOU**

_...All the things that you never ever told me..._

"Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance

Xenia sighed, looking back up at Kingdom Hearts wistfully. If it was finished and Roxas and her got their hearts back, would that mean there's be two Sora's and Anie's? All these questions, and not enough answers. It made her wonder when those questions would arise with the gift of understanding. Roxas had disappeared nearly five minutes ago, but she wasn't really worried about it. She wasn't one to worry about things such as that. Sure, she should probably make sure he was alright, but she had no idea where he had vanished too, and was not aware of a way to follow a path, so she was left alone with herself on the roof.

She shook her head, focusing on her room, and felt herself bending through the Corridor. For a second she was lost in a crossway of not existing, but then the shadows disappeared and she was back inside her room. Faintly, she realized that she still needed to decorate the walls, because they really were still dull. She fell onto the bed, her arms spread out to her sides, looking up at the ceiling. Her hair slowly fell from her cheeks and forehead, her vision becoming clear of those thin lavender strands. Xenia put her hands behind her head, under the pillow she had landed on, and something stiff brushed against her finger tips.

Shocked, she turned around on her stomach and pulled out the piece of paper, placing it on the top of the pillow. She flipped it over, and on one side in a crooked scroll was one word.

_Xenia._

She shook her head, but her stomach fell suddenly, and she couldn't exactly place why. Her fingers unnecessarily fumbled over the fold as she opened the letter, her mind already going through to the worst case scenarios. And though she hadn't seen any of the Organization's handwriting, she had a feeling that the writing was Roxas' or Demyx's. Roxas because it seemed like something he would do. Demyx because he'd really been bothering her lately, and he would probably leave a note. But seeing as there was no heart and it was spelled correctly, she assumed it was probably Roxas.

Her eyes scanned over the words, and her heart seemed to fall deeper and deeper into her gut. Xenia's vision blurred and she blinked and read over the words again.

_After our conversation on the roof, I have decided that my_

_original intention of finding myself would do more than just_

_a quest out of selfishness, but now I have somebody else_

_to search for too. If I find anything that refers to your past_

_then I will return it here to you. I'm not gone forever, but if_

_it would help you continue, then you can pretend that I am. I _

_feel bad for leaving as soon as this started, but I can no longer_

_wait around for the answers to come. Take care of yourself._

_With Love, Roxas_

Xenia blinked again, this time a tear falling and landing on the edge of the paper, blurring the word "Love". Could Nobody's really love, or was it just an empty emotion? She wiped away the tear angrily. Why was she crying? He said that he would come back, and he was taking the step to enact what they were talking about.

So why was she sad?

_Because you know that he's not coming back. Though he may promise to come back, he's going to get caught up and something's going to happen. He's never coming home. _

Xenia gritted her teeth, sitting up and opening one of the drawers and shoving the note away, slamming it shut. She continued around the room, kicking over a side table, and throwing a pillow at the wall angrily. Suddenly, her anger died away, and Xenia fell against the wall, sliding down to the floor with a broken sound, burying her face into her hands. She felt the tears settling in her hands, but she didn't care about it. She felt alone, and it wasn't just because somebody had disappeared without her this time.

It was because earlier she could fall back; seek out answers from the person who could tell her what she needed. Roxas was her stronghold, someone she felt comfortable around even though she had just met him.

Because though they had just met, they had stretched back for their own time.

And now Roxas was gone, and Xenia was left on the rock wall with no more hand-holds to keep climbing up, and all she could do was trust that the rope wouldn't break as she headed back down to safety.

Then there was Axel, who was waiting for her feet to leave the wall to snap the rope before she could get back down. She didn't know why she had that anger fit before she had broken down as she was now. She wasn't mad at Roxas, she was happy for him, to be able to take action. It was probably just because that's how emotions were. Anger and sadness could get mixed up, and then you were left with the last and final thing.

Confusion.

Xenia wondered how she could still feel all these emotions, so strongly as if she still had a heart to feel with. She laughed bitterly. This must be what happens when you start getting your memories back, when you know something has happened before. Her heart ached, but she didn't move to comfort herself, not to lay down against her pillow and cry herself to sleep. She focused her attention on the pain, worked on memorizing how it felt to have a heart-broken, letting the feeling take over while she sat there, staring blankly at the wall. Her chest heaved with tears that never fell, but didn't feel the pain anymore.

For a second, she understood what it felt like to be emotionless. She knew she should be wiping the tears away, or at least burying her face away, but she didn't because she didn't need too. The tears didn't mean anything; the pain didn't mean anything... It was just her in a fight against the world, and even if Roxas came back, she still wouldn't be the same.

Because that was the day she gave up on the crying, on feeling pain that was not needed. The only emotion, she decided, that would cross her features any more would be anger or happiness. Sadness was such a worthless emotion, and when you cried, it conveyed you were upset or trying to give up. Xenia wouldn't give up, it was against everything that she had ever been taught, and she wasn't a quitter. Showing that you were upset would give your enemies something to attack, and she didn't need any more of those now. Sadness wasn't something that she believed in when she was alive, so certainly not when she was one of the undead.

She laughed, though the sound was hollow because of the sadness that she wasn't letting past her mind. The Nobodies were much like intelligent zombies. They didn't feel, acted before thinking really, and weren't really alive. She pressed her fingertips to her wrist and didn't hear the pumping of blood. She could blush, sure, but the blood was stagnant in her system. She breathed in and out, but there was no heart making sure all the oxygen got to some place. It wasn't something else, something alien.

They were aliens.

Nobodies were a curious sort, she guessed, and not being able to feel made their missions just that more easier. Yet, they were looking for their hearts, so that they could once more? Did one need emotions to be strong? She couldn't think of why, but she did know that they needed to wait to get their hearts back until she finished her mission against Sora.

Since it was always easier to stab your ex in the back when you didn't care for them in the least. If she got her heart back, and remembered all those memories with the full force of all those emotions, she wouldn't be able to accomplish it.

The Darkness had made her more powerful. Maybe that was how she became a victim of this Nobody realm. The Darkness was tempted everybody, and by giving in like all the Nobodies had willingly done, she could defeat the Keyblade Wielder without having to worry about it.

_The only emotions playing on this non-existent heart is anger and happiness._

Xenia shook her head, picking herself up from the ground and slipping out of the clothes that she had worn for the mission with Sora, snagging her cloak from the rack and putting it on easily as she heard a knock on the door. She finished zipping it up, pulling the cloak over her head so just the lower part of her face was shown through the shadows, before she opened the door.

The "X" boy stood before her, and his name finally connected with what Roxas had told her. Saix...

"Yes, Saix, do you need something?" she asked, her voice calm and innocent, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips softly. "I don't have all day, and I was about to go practice with my skills."

"Well, actually, that's what I've come to address. Xemnas wants you to finish off the Keyblade Wielder in two days time, as he is advancing too fast. You are too--"

Xenia nodded and pushed past him, shutting the door behind her. "I think I know what I need to do, I'm going to go find Axel now." And with that she disappeared, leaving a rather bewildered Saix alone in the hallway, before he too vanished through the shadows.

A huff of disapproval came from Axel's lips as Xenia charged once more with her borrowed Dao, her mind mainly focused on creating the ice particles through the air. She needed something more solid for her attack, and she knew that her focus on all that anger and sadness that had welled up inside her her was going to pay off. She jumped back as Axel threw another chakram at her, easily landing on her feet and concentrating on her powers, building the particles together to make something more solid...

The sword clattered to the ground, and she swung down with her arms powerfully, her eyes narrowing as she felt a surge of power coarse through her veins and shoot from her fingertips.

In front of her, where her hand had crossed, a thick sheet of ice shooting towards the unsuspecting opponent. Axel had barely enough time to summon his fire to block it when it crashed into him, driving him back against the wall and chilling him, making his power that much harder to summon. Xenia smirked and dodged away, slipping into a defensive position. She held her hands in front her, crossed at the wrists, as if making a shield.

Axel stumbled back to his feet, taking a deep breath and launching another chakram at Xenia. "So, Purple, when are you going to go after Sora? Your powers seem to be advanced where you can take him, if you could make one of those walls stay in place around him. Make it a deadly trap, I would say," he called towards her as she narrowly missed his attack. "Free shot, if you could do what I just described."

Xenia rolled her eyes, but she had a feeling in her gut on how to accomplish her attack. She ran one hand from the ground up to about the height that Axel would be, palm down, focusing her powers the ten feet away that he was. Ahead, she saw a fortress of ice sparkle into existence and make a slope that stopped jaggedly at the point where his throat was. She focused again and continued to make the structures until they completely surrounded Axel, then she narrowed her powers back to her basic attack, and the needles of ice came around her, and launched at Axel.

She thought of the attack as a tribute to both Roxas and Sora. At least they could go out quickly. It was like the honor for the ghost of her soon fallen comrade. The attack was beautiful, the needles sparkling like broken glass against the source less light as they made their trek across the room...

It would have been a killing shot for an unsuspecting mortal, but Axel just nodded and all the ice around him melted. He clapped slowly once more, as if congratulating her new found skill, but she just turned away and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"You never answered, when are you going after Sora?" His voice was patient, and Xenia let a smirk cross her features as she turned to face him.

"Tomorrow," she stated, another smile playing on her features. "Right as they get through the door. I'll tell them my memories were short, so it was easy for me to get through."

She had turned away at this time, preparing to Shadow-Travel, so didn't see the smirk of triumph that crossed Axel's features as the shadows enveloped her. He had her now...

**END CHAPTER**

WHAT? ANOTHER CHAPTER? In the same day? How is this possible?

Well, I had the time and a crap-load of muse I needed to get off my shoulders before I went to school tomorrow, so now you guys get another chapter. I was hoping this chapter to be sad, but it ended up more angst, so... I dunno. I'm still waiting for those reviews... I need some. Maybe this will be the chapter that Morri will post for me...? -HintHint.-

**DISCLAIMERS: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine, but Xenia is.

**RANDOM TIDBIT OF THE CHAPTER: **I have never been depressed, or broken up with, so I really have no idea where all those depressing emotions came from... Then again, am I the only person who's wondered about that?


	12. SHE'S THE BLADE

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**11. SHE'S THE BLADE**

_...You're back-stepping, and she's backstabbing everything in your life..._

"She's the Blade" by Sugarcult

Xenia appeared in her room seconds later, changing her pajamas. She was going to sleep as hard as a rock, if that was actually something you could control. Her mind was sluggishly going through what had happened through the day as she pulled on her top, shaking her hair out of the collar, and hopping into the bottoms. She stumbled over her own feet, falling onto the bed with a muffled sound. She lay there for a moment before pulling her feet onto the bed and under the thin blankets. Curling her knees to her chest, lying on her side, watching the white of the walls fade to black as her eyes slowly started closing.

Tomorrow would be the day that she killed her ex-boyfriend...

Why was she so pleased by that thought?

She awoke early that morning, but her sleep hadn't done anything to clear her mind. She pulled out the clothing that she had worn for that few minute encounter with Sora earlier, making sure to make it look a bit ruffled and used. It was important to make it seem that she had been wearing the same outfit for a few days, that she'd gone through a few things, because most people just wandered into Castle Oblivion, and didn't have changes of clothes. Xen slipped back on her sweatshirt, clipping the charm bracelet on her wrist and letting it sparkle in the minimal light from the ceiling. She'd have to get new charms after the day was over.

Xenia focused and reappeared in the kitchen, picking up a sheet of paper that supposedly was supposed to hold information on where Sora had gotten for the day, and where he was going to be throughout the day. She poured herself a glass of milk, holding the document in one hand sipping some of the dairy product with the other. According to the paper, Sora had just met the genie in Agrabah, and would soon be moving on. _Perfect. _That left her with at least an hour to catch up with him before he went through the next door. She looked at the image of the world he had gone too, focusing on the scene in front of her and letting herself disappear through the Corridor.

She appeared in a dark alleyway, tucking her hair behind her ear and shoving the document into her pocket. A slight wind picked up, whipping sand in her face, stinging her bare skin. Xenia pulled her hood around her face, ducking her head down. She knew there was something on the paper about taking on the appearance of the locals, but seeing as she didn't have a "big memory" in this location, she could have just appeared as herself. A small smile flickered on her face as she thought of her all-too-easy excuse.

Xenia looked around the corner of the busy road to see the designated exit door, slipping into the flow of the crowd. It wasn't hard to be invisible, even if her clothes were so outlandish. Keep your head down, hunch your shoulders, and a dull expression on your face, and people would see you, but not be able to remember what they had seen. She finally settled on one of the woven baskets by the door, crossing her ankles and waiting for the grand Keyblade Wielder to appear.

One had to admit, Sora wouldn't keep somebody waiting. Almost as soon as she had leant back against the wall, he appeared at the end of the road. She could spot his dark brown hair from anywhere, and even with that ridiculous turban on his head. Xen easily got off the basket and slipped into the alleyway nearby, ducking down easily into the shadows. Funny, how a short amount of time made it so easy for her to adapt to disappearing into the Darkness. She watched as Sora gave one of his award winning smiles towards his friends, and she shook her head against the thought that she wouldn't see that again.

She shifted her position slightly, but the duck seemed to hear the scratching in the sand, and all three of the figures turned towards her, summoning their weapons. She backed up a bit, standing and running out of the alley quickly, as if she had been trying to catch up with them. Sure, it probably wasn't a good idea because they could have easily gone and attacked her, and Xenia sworn that the dog started yelling something, but Sora stopped them.

Sure, this wasn't her original plan, but this would have to do.

"Donald, Goofy, lay off," he said brightly, jumping down from the wooden stairs to the door. "It's just Anie," he pulled her into a hug, and Xenia tried to not have her muscles tense. Which actually turned out to be much easier than she thought, seeing as this was the last hug she'd get from him, at least. "I wasn't expecting you for a while..." he continued, his tone taking on a musing undertone, as he pulled away.

Xenia put on her best smile, shrugging as if the question was something that could easily be answered. "My memories are rather short outside of home, so I was able to catch up. I was hoping to catch up and maybe pair up in a fight with your guys. These Black Cloaks,"--Xenia mentally laughed because of the simularities with Black Cloak and Red Coats--"are starting to get on my nerves."

Sora nodded, then his attention diverted to her waist, a look on confusion on his face. "Where'd your Dao go?"

Crap. She'd left it at the Castle. At least her powers weren't centered around it, but she needed an excuse to not have the sword. If not, it could present a problem that she wasn't in the mood to encounter right now. If only she would have thought...

"Dusk attack. The last one snatched it away before the Black Cloaks summoned them back," Xenia answered smoothly, a weak smile on her face. "That's another reason I was trying to catch up. Didn't want another one of those encounters unarmed."

Sora seemed to take this story well, and Donald and Goofy, which she assumed were the duck and dog respectively, pulled him through the door. She followed closely behind, shutting down her mind to the emotions that she decided would no longer cross her mind's threshold. She waited for them to get several steps away, and as the door clicked to a shut, she focused her powers intently on the air around him to his chin, lowering the temperature. She knew she had to attack quickly, or they would get away, but she wasn't worried. She was positive that she could do it.

She threw the last of her will into the structure, and it shot from the ground up within a second. A surprised sound--which resembled the noise a cat might make if it was sat upon--aroused from the group.

Sora was the first to call back to her. "ANIE! Keep low, one of the Organization is in our midst!" he yelled, and she just shook her head and slowly made her way in front of him. A small tear escaped from the corner of her eye, tracing slowly down her cheek. Sora looked scared, confused, and worried. This was the part that she had considered, what she had gone over her wordings before she had fallen asleep, and now the words escaped her.

Finally, she shook her head once more, her lavender hair falling into her face. "That's Xenia, Sora." Her voice was quiet, but there was a tone of menace underneath it. She would not let him see how much this confrontation was tearing apart her insides, making her just pull off the ice and hug him, and make sure he wasn't hurt. "I'm..." Her voice faltered as she looked down at the ground, but she swallowed and looked back up at him, meeting his eyes fearlessly. "I'm the Organization XIII member."

He looked about to respond to something, but when the words registered in his mind, his eyes grew wide, and he swifted. "Why? They're the enemy! They're trying to kill me and you just go and join their team?" His voice was incredulous, like this was the stupidest thing in the whole entire world. His eyes narrowed at her, sharp and accusing, and she wondered when he had learned that kind of emotion.

Xenia didn't break his gaze, though her heart was screaming at her to turn away.

"Because you broke my heart and killed me..."

She gave him credit, he actually looked upset about what she had said. She narrowed her eyes and focused her powers once more, the crystals rising from the abyss of water that they once were. An expression crossed Sora's face (fear?) and she turned her attentions towards him, muttering something that sounded much like "goodbye" and drawing back to send the shards...

Xenia felt a sharp pain in the small of her back, and her feet being kicked out from under her in such a quick session that she fell forward against the hard tile. The wind rushed out of her lungs, and for a second she couldn't seem to get her breath back. She kept her head down against the floor, the cool surface helping to calm her rushing thoughts as a black coat stepped over her carefully and started towards Sora. Xenia could just see the fringes of red hair from where she was on the ground.

Axel.

Why was she not surprised? The boy knew all of her moves, and could counter-act all of her attacks. It was the reason that Xemnas paired them up, and now it seemed to come and bite her in the butt. She made a low, threatening sound, but Axel either didn't hear her, or was ignoring her. The ice around Sora and his pets disappeared, and he leant down and started speaking in a hushed tone towards Sora, with glances thrown her way that could kill alone. She pushed herself up, the air finally getting back into her lungs, getting to her feet shakily.

Xen couldn't hear Axel, but she had a feeling it was something bad, as Sora's face had gone grim. She shook her head, taking a deep breath and savoring the feeling of it entering her lungs completely now. But she was concerned about what Axel was saying. He had ruined her attempt at a kill, get rid of the menace in the Castle, and he had just destroyed it. He better have good reason, or she sweared, she would kick his--

She felt a sudden whoosh and a dull pain flashed from her side. Sora was in front of her, Keyblade raised for the strike, and she had to tuck and roll away from it as it swung down inches from her face. Before she could regain her footing, he struck again, and pain flared in her shin. It took all of her power to keep from crying out as she got back to her feet. Whatever Axel had said, it had erupted fury in Sora's head, but she knew something about anger. It was only temporary. If she could dodge a few more times, then Sora would be over what Red had told him.

Already, Sora's attacks were starting to slow, their precision weaker. She continued to stay on the defensive, giving him helpless looks when she could. Of course, it was going to be hard for him to fight against his ex-girlfriend, especially with how happy and easy-going he was, and when his last half-hearted strike hit hollowly against the wall, she sent a triumpiant smirk towards Axel.

You'd think that after several occasions of bad things happening when she's done things like that, but some girls never learn.

Axel gave an annoyed sound, dashing forward and knocking Sora out of the way, a determined look on his face. "Let me show you how it's done," he said sharply, and Xenia's thoughts instantly focused onto her powers and what she was going to have to do.

As she did, she felt something cold and hard materialize, and when she looked down, an icy blue traditional Japanese sword in her grip. It's blade was curved delicately, the metal shining like ice, the grip made to remain even when it got wet. A samurai sword, the one most commonly referred to as a katana. A weapon... One that was supposed to help with her powers, like Axel's chakrams and Larxene's kunai, Zexion's Lexicon and Demyx's sitar. She made an experimental flick with it, and shards of ice and snow swirled towards the unsuspecting Axel.

He waved his hand quickly, and the attack melted, but it left the ground wet. A slight advantage for the young ice user as she focused her energy on freezing the water as it landed on the ground. She was good on the ice, and from what she assumed, the fire boy wouldn't be able to get over it as easily as he hoped. Axel summoned his chakrams, and Xenia took the moment to get more distance between her and him, hoping for the advantage the distance may bring for her.

She rotated the sword in her hand. Swords lessons were going to come in handy now, seeing as she could use this to help dodge the flaming chakrams. Not to mention it opened up more possibilities than she could think of about advancing her powers. She moved her sword position into the ready, watching as Axel did the same. Sora was watching from the sidelines, and the thought going through everybody's head was one and the same.

_It was going to be a fight to the death, may the best element win..._

**END** **CHAPTER**

Meow? I think I'm going to be getting these chapters out faster 'cause the worse of the end of the year is pretty much over. Two tests down, just two more major ones left, and I'm not much worried about those. AND, I'm getting credit for this story and have to finish it before the end of the school year. But don't think just because school's ending soon doesn't mean I won't still continue my writing.

ON THE OTHER HAND, who was expecting that ending? -Raises hand.- Also, I'm glad that some people thought the last chapter was sad. I'm not good at writing sad things, so I'm happy I at least got some emotions through. WHO'S GOING TO WIN? TELL ME, I WANT TO KNOW!

**DISCLAIMERS: **Square Enix came up with Kingdom Hearts.

**RANDOM TIDBIT OF THE CHAPTER:**I'm getting thirty points for each page, and it's fourty plus right now. Guess who's getting a crap load of points?


	13. LIVIN' A NIGHTMARE

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**12. LIVIN' A NIGHTMARE**

_... motionless in pain, I can see my life flashing before my eyes..._

"Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace

Xenia dodged around a chakram that Axel had thrown, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she coiled to spring once again when she landed several feet to the side. The grim determination on his face showed that his anger towards her, it must have been more than just the Roxas thing, and she knew that this blind fury wasn't going to stop until somebody gave in. She launched towards him, sword pulled back for the uppercut as she closed the distance between them in seconds, the whistling of the blade against the air as it closed in on the red-haired form.

Axel easily dodged to the side with his torso, taking his weight off of his foot and kicking at her. Xenia was hit in the jaw, her head snapping back painfully as she stumbled back, trying to keep her footing. Her hand covered the bottom of her jaw, as if to hold it in place, and a pained expression came onto her face. Before she could retaliate, Axel charged at her again, causing her to jump back in a retreat. She knew that just through force Red would win, so she had gone to defensive, to wear him down before she tried an attack on the other. He launched at her again with a roundhouse kick, and she just managed to dodge away, feeling her hair lift in the air that was disturbed from the action.

She brought her sword up, catching Axel's leg with the flat of the sword, forcing it back the way it had come, throwing him into a whiplash. Xenia was glad for the fighting instincts, as minimal as they were, currently were not failing her. She came back up, using her sword to throw Axel back and onto his back, stepping sharply on his chest in a sort of pin. Her katana was raised, pointing at his chest proudly. Her face was blank, void of all emotion, though the opposite could be said about Axel. His eyes were wide with surprise, and she narrowed hers in reply, her mood instantly darkening.

"Looks like this is the end, for one of us, Axel," her voice was as cold as ice, and when she spoke his name, her went to the liberty of pronouncing it as Larxene would have with her slight Japanese accent. "Fire perishes first."

Xenia was about to bring down the sword when a dark chuckle rose from Axel's throat, making her stop for a second. Usually one did not laugh when guaranteed a death, but here he was, pretending like he had all the time in the world. _I ought to show you your place, _her thoughts responded menacingly, and she raised the katana once more, her mind blank except for what she was about to do...

Axel held up one hand, a large flame jumping from his finger tips towards her face. Xenia jumped back quickly, letting out a startled cry, her right foot catching on her left as she stumbled back off of him, causing her to fall back onto the ground, the air falling from her lungs once more. Her sword clattered from her hand, sliding a few feet away. Axel stood once more, dusting off his cloak as if it had gotten dirty, walking up to her and leaning over her triumphantly, kicking the katana further away, so that she couldn't reach it without getting to her feet.

"You perish twice, Purple. Once physically and once mentally," his smirk was dark, teasing, but Xenia didn't have the energy to even utter a sound in response. She turned away, as if the wall had more interest than his words, but in truth she didn't want what he had said to register in her mind. She would break down, she knew it in the depths of her heart that if she let whatever Axel say get to her head, she wouldn't be able to hold up as long as she could possible. Red snapped, and she felt a burning sensation in her chest, and she cried out in pain. "Good bye, Xenia."

Xenia bit into her lip, trying to stop herself from letting a scream pass her lips as she felt the fire in her torso erupt as if she had a fire burning inside of her, tearing through all of her organs that she wasn't sure still worked or not. She tasted the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, and released her teeth, closing her eyes tightly and all of her muscles tensing. She was dying, she knew that, but she couldn't do anything about it, because you couldn't put a fire out without water. She felt a presence leaning over her, touch her face and hair gently, but she couldn't seem to open her eyes again to see who it was.

Her senses were sharper than normal--was this what happened when you were dying?--and she could hear running footsteps and a dull thud. Someone had fallen, and the only thing she knew was that she was on the ground and the sound didn't come from her. She heard pieces of voices and other sounds, but they were cluttered with other memories. _So your life really does flash before your eyes... _

"Whoa, Sora-buddy, I just saved you! Why are you attacking me?" Xenia recognized the voice to belong to the pyro, but another clash sounded and Axel fell silent. It was followed by rushed footsteps, and then a sliding sound.

"Is Anie okay?" It was Sora. Xenia tried to smile but she couldn't move anything on her own will. The pain seemed to have dulled, but maybe she was just losing consciousness. She couldn't be sure, but she knew that Sora was there at least, but not who was shifting her and picking her up, the touch the only thing she could seem to really hold onto for the last few seconds.

She felt the person holding her shake its head, and when he spoke... "I need to get her to Xemnas, or she won't be."

Roxas…

He came back, just to find her dying. She would have laughed. That would be the worst reunion that one could ask for. Roxas shifted, pushing past Sora before he allowed himself to disappear to where Xemnas was waiting. Xenia had gone still in his arms, but she wasn't moving much in the first place. Only the shallow breathing coming from her mouth were signs that she was still alive, but in critical condition. It had been hard, getting back to the Castle, but even harder still, was seeing Axel take down Xenia, and then Sora in turn as an act of revenge against him.

And then was the fact that one of the guys that he ran into, DiZ he had said the name, told him he had to bond back with Sora, or he would never truly be himself. This meant they were all dying… Sort of. But if he could help it, he was going to save Xenia. As he appeared in the room, assorted sounds of surprise met his ears, but he didn't comprehend any of it. Her breathing had staggered, and it was slowly now, just barely audible, and he swallowed hard to keep a swell of memories with emotions coming to his mind. He'd probably be able to cry when he bonded back with Sora, but he wasn't going to now. He couldn't...

Xemnas lifted her from his hands, making disappointed sounds and taking her into another room. Roxas tried to follow, but he was motioned back sharply. As soon as Xemnas disappeared, he was swarmed by questions from the other members, asking about Axel, wondering what happened to Xenia, where was Sora now, but he didn't answer any of them. He knew that as soon as Xemnas got inside the room, he wasn't going to let anybody in. Either he was going to help Xen or he wasn't, but he didn't want to see it. He started walking, alone, to where he knew Namine was. That was where he could accomplish his mission, where the mysterious man said he could get all the answers.

Where he could go back to Sora and maybe, just maybe, run back into Anie.

He pushed open the door, his blonde hair ruffling in the breeze that Namine's room always seemed to have. "Namine?" he called quietly, and the icy blonde haired girl looked up, a small smile coming to her lips. "I... I was sent here by DiZ...?" The smile grew on the young girls face, and she motioned forward to him, turning back to her drawing. He walked behind her shoulder, looking at the notepad. "What are you drawing?"

Namine picked up the paper and showed him. The picture was odd; Roxas had to think about it. It was a picture of Sora on left side, his face his outfit, and one the other was him. His hair, his clothes... He was about to question what she meant about that, but then realization dawned on his features, and a smile stretched onto his lips. It was what it would be like after the re-bonding, he assumed. If Namine was right, this wasn't the end. It was just the beginning of a double life.

"You've made a good choice, Roxas," her voice was soft, though there was a tone of happiness. She continued coloring on the page, and he stepped forward and looked around the room. He turned back to face her, his face with confusion written on it.

"Where do I go?"

Namine looked up from her paper, another smile twitching onto her lips. "Right there..."

Xemnas set Xenia down on one of the couches, rolling up his sleeves and looking over her. Her breathing was less frequent now, almost non-existent, and he couldn't do anything to stop it except for change her into a Dusk, which would just die within seconds of being created. He had to give Axel credit; he knew how to burn people from the inside out. He shook his head, turning to leave the room and call a meeting, to talk of the causalities that they had suffered. He expected Axel be faced with punishment, and if that meant training the new members day in and out, then he would do so. And he wasn't going to let him leave the Castle anymore.

He disappeared, the air making that familiar rushing sound, which was the last thing that Xenia could make out in the room. She no longer felt any of the pain; it was like she was watching the scene from a movie. When she heard the footsteps disappear, the flashes of memory started coming to her again.

_"Anie, wake up, it's time for school!"_

_"I love you, Anie."_

_"Don't ever lose yourself, girl. It's all you have."_

And in the room, all alone, the shadow particles started drifting peacefully from Xenia...

**END CHAPTER**

I'M SORRY! -whinecomplaingrowl.- But it's not over yet. You'll know because I'll put "THE END" in epic letters. DID ANYBODY FEEL SAD/MAD/CRY? I know it's not that depressing, but it was better than the original. I feel terrible for killing off my main character, but if you've looked at my profile, there's more books possibly? Well, you'll have to see. READ ON, READERS.

I love reviews, by the way, but below is one I recently got. I will accept criticism, but this is completely ridiculous! I deleted it because this served me no purpose while writing.

_"Oh yeah, isn't this intresting? *sarcasm* Because my boyfriend went on a mysterious trip and I became the ultimate nobody. Learn to write my eyes have bled."_ Don't you just love people who post hate comments? Especially 'cause she only read the first chapter. This chapter was NOT written to prove Hoshi wrong, it was fate. Also, this proves another point. If your going to say crap, tell me what to improve, not that your eyes bled. GET A BANDAID AND READ ON. Also, if you're going to trash talk, SPELL RIGHT! _

**DISCLAIMERS: **Well, Kingdom Hearts is still Square Enix's. For now. Lol.

**RANDOM TIDBIT OF THE CHAPTER: **I'm thinking of started a Q&A thing with characters from my story, with questions from readers. Message me or review, and maybe I'll start it. :D


	14. SECOND CHANCE

A TEENAGE NOBODY

an organization xiii fan fiction

**13. SECOND CHANCE**

_... tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can..._

"Second Chance" by Shinedown

_"I'm sorry to announce, that we have lost three members in the past twenty-four hours. Number VIII, Number XIII, and Number XIV. Number VIII, Axel, was done under by Sora after killing Number XIV, Xenia, for reasons we have not discovered. Number XIII, Roxas, has disappeared, and we assume that he has formed back with Sora. It will only be a matter of time before we find out what happens in the future to this trio..."_

Anie awoke sleepily, rubbing her eyes and giving a final stretch. Something was different about this morning, she felt more... Whole. Like the mysterious part of her that was missing suddenly reappeared, and she felt ready to take on the world. She threw her feet over the edge of the bed, standing and walking over to her closet, pulling out an outfit and throwing them on the bed. She spotted something in the back, thrown on the floor, and she picked it up. It was a bright greenish and yellow, and looked a bit tattered.

Something was familiar about it, and she had a sudden realization. Xenia. This belonged to a different side of her, and though it really wasn't there, she could feel it, resting beneath the surface, waiting to be called upon again. One part of her would remain forever sixteen, and that made her smile. She slipped on the jacket anyways, pulling her hair into a ponytail easily. The silky brown hair flowed easily through her fingers, and she felt better than she had in a while. That while being Sora's sudden disappearance.

But now she knew the answers, why he had left. He wanted to make sure that the town was safe for them to live in. She walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and her hair, finishing up all of her toiletries before going downstairs. Today was the first day of summer vacation, and she intended to spend it how she had planned.

Anie Green was going to hang with Kairi and Riku. She didn't care if she had to run to their houses, she needed to get out of the house, and she was going to do something fun. She grabbed her cell phone off of the counter, walking down the stairs into the kitchen. When her mom caught sight of her, she gave a bright smile, asking something about her going out. Anie nodded and continued outside, pulling out her cell phone and started dialing Kairi's number when she spotted something standing at the end of her driveway.

A blue-silver haired and a red haired something to be exact.

"Anie~" Kairi shouted over to her, running up the walkway. "We were just about to visit. Guess what?" She continued excitedly, and Anie couldn't help but the feeling spread through her, making a smile appear on her face, something that almost felt uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Sora's back! He just came in last night. Said he found what he was looking for." Kairi shrugged as if this was completely normal for Sora just too spontaneously show up. Ever since Sora had asked Anie to the dance, Kairi had been a little jealous. Then she started dating Riku, and it seemed that things were going good between the two.

Anie however brightened at the information. "Seriously?" she asked incredulously, and half of her secretly wondered if Roxas was going to be there too. She pushed down the thought, shaking her head. "That's great, where is he?"

Kairi smiled, leading her friend down the walkway again, before taking Riku's hand as they walked down the middle of the road. Sure, it was dangerous to walk through the middle of the street, but it was a minimal traffic place, and cars were cautious, as it was close to the school. Anie and Kairi started talking, rapidly going over what Anie had missed, the weird thoughts Anie had been having, and what Kairi thought of them. In the middle of this conversation, she heard the familiar sound of a skateboard on the concrete. Excited, thinking that it was Sora, Anie turned around quickly.

She was met with a different sight all together. Spiky red hair, bright green eyes... All that was missing was the intent to kill. Anie blinked, confused by the sudden onset of emotion. She'd never seen the boy in her life... Had she? The little shapes under the eyes were missing, and this kid looked more calm and smaller than the one that she had met. Er... Xenia had encountered. He did an impressive kick-flip pop shove-it, kicking his board up and catching it. Riku gave him knuckles, Kairi just smiled. Anie's face remained neutral.

"Rik, Kair, who's your friend?" The nicknames, Anie thought, were a bit too friendly, but Anie's two friends seemed to understand what he was saying, and it wasn't that awkward feeling you get when you know somebody is a bad guy, but you can't say anything because accusing them would make you seem like an jerk.

Riku motioned towards Anie. "Alex, this is Anie. Anie, Alex James. He moved here a few months ago when you were missing school, and he wasn't in any of your classes, so I don't know if you've ran into him before."

Alex. It was a lot like Axel. She was concerned, half of her was at least, but she smiled anyways, the more polite and less paranoid side taking over. "Nice to meet you, Mr. James," she said politely, and Alex smiled.

"I was just going to head towards Sora's house. Heard he got back, and wanted to see the boy who's been making such a fuss."

Anie had to admit. Alex was a lot different than Axel. This one was more laid back, calmer, and not such a bastard. Part of her agreed, and the other half just wanted to get away. Riku motioned that Alex could come, and Kairi and him continued forward. When Anie went to go forward, she felt a tug on her arm. She turned around to see the red-haired boy holding onto her sleeve, looking a bit nervous. Anie arched a brow at him, curious to why he had stopped her.

He cleared his throat, looking down for a second. "I have this... Really strong urge to apologize to you, but I don't know what for." He gave a small cough, and looked back up to her. "Are you sure that we haven't met before?"

She briefly wondered how cheesy it would be to say _in a past life, _but instead, gave a small smile. For a second, it wasn't Anie anymore. It was Xenia. "Well, if you're wondering, it's Xenia, and you're Axel. Maybe that'll clear up a few things," she replied, her tone taking on a slight edge, but she couldn't say why.

Suddenly, understanding flickered across Alex's face. "Oh... Yeah. I'm... I really am confused about why I did that..." He trailed off, looking down, and Anie started walking again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still here, and now we get to go see your killer!" She called back to Alex. Up ahead, Riku and Kairi had stopped and were waiting for the two. "Now come on, they're waiting!" She continued, quickening her pace. Alex caught up easily, but she really wasn't racing. Anie let him catch up with Riku, and she started walking by Kairi again.

They walked in silence for the most part. At least, until Anie caught sight of Sora. "Sora~" She called loudly, and the brown haired boy looked up, a smile coming onto his face. She started forward, and when they met in the middle, they hugged each other tightly. There were mumbles of "I missed you" and "You're staying right?" and then Anie pulled away as Kairi nearly tackle hugged the poor boy.

Anie laughed lightly, and Kairi blushed furiously. Riku gave his friend a high five, doing that quick hug thing guys did. Sora greeted Axel as he would an old friend, and she swore that she saw a flash of recognition. Funny, how when they all were back, they all ended in the same place. Conversations were struck up, and Anie waited for all the talking to die down. Usually, she would be the center of attention, but she wanted to take a break at the moment. She needed to wrap up what had happened.

She had become a Nobody, but then she was killed, _murdered _a thought insisted. When she had died, the two pieces fused back together, making a half-human half-Nobody. Neither Anie nor Xenia knew what this meant, but one would say that they hoped they could live a normal life once again. Once everybody had got caught back up, an idea passed through Anie's head. A great idea, if she should add and she opened her mouth to bring the thought into existence.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream, and meet by the clock tower?" She asked curiously, and everybody nodded eagerly. They all started off, and she felt Sora's hand slip into hers as they all started towards the ice cream place downtown.

She leant her head against Sora's shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist. Alex rode on his skateboard, shredding ahead of the two couples. Sure, they all had their differences, and three of the five people here weren't completely human, but they were all friends, whether one liked it or not. Anie smiled faintly, knowing that in several hours the sun would set on the horizon they were now looking at, and it would dye the colors of the sky into reds and oranges. Somebody would try and be smart, say why those colors appeared, and everybody would laugh. Laughing was a great release, and so was being with your best friends.

Because, even if life was a bitch, Fate always pulled through in the end...

**THE END**

Are you satisfied? Cheesy endings are the best, aren't they? Well, just because this is the end, I should have probably put "THE END(ish)" because I will continue on with the sequel, which hasn't gotten much further than a few pages, but it is supposed to be good, I think, at least. And also the possibility of the Q&A...? Who was that mysterious person? What crawled up Axel's butt and died? These questions and short stories will quiet possibly be put up. I need reviews and ideas from you guys though. It doesn't matter if you're reading these two years after I published it, message me!

5.9.10: If you have me on Author Alert, then you'll know when the next installment is. If you don't, you have three choices. Add me, check this chapter regularly for the link, or not read on. Wonder what it's going to be~!

LINK: .net/s/5957527/1/

**DISCLAIMERS: **KINGDOM HEARTS + SQUARE ENIX = AWESOME

**RANDOM TIDBIT OF THE CHAPTER: **Omnomnom. Don't kill me readers. I'll be adding stories as they come, and even if they're one shots, I think I'm going to expand outside of KH. But I _will _continue with my stories, I just need ideas. Suggestions?

**EXTRA TIDBIT, ZOMG: **There's fourteen chapters, and fourteen members in my story. Don't count the prologue and you get thirteen? Coincidence? I think not!


End file.
